Shepherd of Fire
by ChronoSerge
Summary: Killed for his poor decisions. A young man is given a second chance by a Deity that appeared before him. Under the condition that he is to become its champion his soul is transferred to a new world where he maintains no memories of his previous life aside from his death which he see's as a reoccurring nightmare. I'll try to update every Thursday or Monday depending on my internet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* I pried open my eyes as I took a gander at the alarm clock blaring the chimes of the anti sleep regiments theme song into my ears. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand in my moms room. With the one bedroom apartment that only we could barely afford meant we didn't have enough money for extra accessories. I got to sleep in the bed when she left for work in the morning. "9:45, huh i wonder what day it is?" After a struggle to find employment in a new town I always managed to lose track of the days waiting for potential employer to call. I reached over and picked up my phone I swiped it open to see that the date was March 20 "huh why does that seem important? Wait shit I start my job today! ok I have 15 minutes to prepare not a lot of time but at least it only takes 5 minutes to get there." A Walmart had hired me on the spot and today was my first day as a 'Receivings Associate' which is a fancy name for shelf stocker. Rambling to myself I threw on my blue polo shirt and clipped on my badge "Welcome to the walmart team Associate Chris" I said with a faux british accent mimicking my boss, I hobbled to the bathroom like a kangaroo trying to put one leg through a pant leg. As I rounded the corner into the bathroom I glanced into the mirror to see a reflection of myself I was quite skinny and pale, "Hopefully I can gain some muscle while working here!" I said as I flexed my arm in the mirror I took a glance at my hair "Geez I look like I got hit with a tornado." Wetting a comb I slicked it through my Dark brown hair sweeping it back and down to my shoulders making sure it was wet enough to stay down. After unsuccessfully keeping my hair down I threw it into a tiny ponytail and shaved my non existent facial hair hoping it would grow in. When I finished I took a look at the watch on my arm "5 minutes left." running to the fridge I took out two slices of white bread and a bottle of water, I quickly reaching up in to the pantry and swatted around for something to put on my bread I came up empty handed. "Fuck, my luck is terrible today" Angrily I shoved the two pieces into my mouth and put the whole loaf into my lunch bag grabbing my wallet and jamming it into my pocket

"Okay keys, check. Wallet, check. Badge, check. Food... ugh" I let out a groan looking at my lunch box "check…" Walking out the door I turned to lock it and proceeded down the stairs, I glanced over and saw my neighbor Pete was sitting in front of his apartment door "Hey, Chris" he said with a smile and wave "Mmph" I grunted back with a quick wave. As I was walking I tripped and fell into a puddle soaking my right leg." _AHHH_ " I screamed. The bread muffled the sound or else poor pete would have been startled by my yell. swallowing the last of my bread I flung my car door open and checked to see if my 3ds was still in the middle hidden with the cup holders. "Sweet I can play Awakening during lunch." If I got to lunch. when I put the keys into the ignition the car was failing to start "Come on you damn thing start" In anger I slammed a fist into the middle of the steering wheel setting of the horn which spooked me. The damn battery was dead. "Could my luck get any worse?" I checked the time and it was ten. Seeing how I was already late I called my boss.

"Hello this is Stuart Co manager of *Blank* walmart how can I assist you?"

"Hey Stuart it's Chris the new guy you just hired I'm gonna be 20 minutes late…"

"Be here in 20 or you'll just be terminated I'll let it slide this time if you can make it here. Make sure you have a ride tomorrow."

"I'll run as fast as I can I won't be tardy again I swear sir! see you in twenty." with that I hung up the phone and grabbed my 3ds I still wanted to do something during lunch.

As I ran my way to work I took some 'questionable' shortcuts that may or may not have gotten me lost in some of the 'bad' neighborhoods. "So much for the tour of the town, Thanks mom." I paused I was becoming aware of my surroundings I noticed the night life had slither out of their holes, Hookers roamed the street to make a quick buck, some homeless were gathered around a barrel fire and some were propped up against the walls with brown bags of booze. I spotted some gang member in front a 7/11 looking real sketchy two were watching me one was scoping out the store. "Just mind your own business they'll probably want rob the store." I said under my breath. "Just ignore them they don't want anything to do with you." I looked straight forward and locked eyes with a hooker

"Hey cutie wanna take me home tonight and stock me full of…"

"No time, No money, Have Nice day" I said with russian accent impersonating Gregor.

"Fine, other guys are better than you anyway, bet they'll pay more too"

"I am wishing you best of luck, in job!" again with the accent.

Seeing no other option of avoiding the gang I walked by the hooker into a nearby alleyway. The alleyway seemed like the safest bet. A shadowy figure was sitting down with his back pressed up the wall with his head down. As I passed by I noticed that he appeared to be in some state of withdraw from what drug who knows.

"Hey man, *cough* *cough* spare some change *cough*" Nearly hacking up a lung he held out his cup for a one time only donation to crazy mac's crack shack. I politely declined.

"Sorry man, I'm out of cash you want something to eat though I got some bread..." I said with shoulders shrugged.

"Fuck off kid. Don't pity me with your shitty bread, I eat just fine without your help."

"I don't know man, you probably can't eat much with a mouth in the shape of an asshole." I kept on walking down the alley way. Before I could reach the end a tall tweaked out black dude blocked my path. With a punch to the chest he knocked the wind out of me as I gasped for air He spun me around and put me into a choke hold.

"Hey Tony I heard what this little punk said about you wanna do something about it.?"

Tony stood up off the ground and brushed off the dirt that might of collected on him he slowly shuffled his way over to me scratching at the inside of his elbow where he probably stuck himself with needles.

"Yah see kid this is why friends are important. If Miguel wasn't here to stop you I would've shrugged of your outlandish remark about my mouth. So… Chris Recieving Associate, do you have any friends to help you?" he emphasized by poking me in the chest."

"No. I don't need friends, to help me. If this was fair I'd have you on the ground and your asshole of a mouth wouldn't be able to talk so much shit now would it fuck boy?"

"Now look here you smug little shit." Hitting me with an uppercut to my chin "Since nobody will know who you are after we take every form of id off of you. For every dollar I find in your wallet I'm going to **stab** you in the fucking chest, and hoe boy do I hope your fuckin loaded!" Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a 9 inch bowie knife, he approached and held the knife to my throat as he fished into my pocket. He found my wallet and pulled it out. When he opened it his face went through four different emotions, happiness, confusion, anger, and finally acceptance.

"Well shit, I guess you don't have any money after all oh well I guess you can go now, but just wait one second. Hey Miguel can I borrow ten dollars?"

"Yeah sure man what for oh… oh yeah its in my back pocket." I could feel his grin on the back of my head

"Thank you kindly sir!" Tony exclaimed with a new found vigor.

He then took the bill and turned around, he fumbled for about 5 seconds and stuck my wallet back in my pocket. I must have had a look of confusion on my face as he got all giddy.

"Lets try this again" taking my wallet back out of my pocket he opened it up and exclaimed "My oh my. A ten dollar bill. How did this get in here? it was just empty not 10 seconds ago. You must be a magician and it just so happens to be you last act. Todays not your lucky day is it kid? Now if I remember correctly you were going to pity me with some bread why that will act as the perfect gag won't it Miguel!"

Shit this is bad these guys are for real. Quick I gotta think of something. Wait my arm is free its a good thing I didn't struggle when he put me in the hold if I can get a good shot off maybe I can run. Ok take a deep breath ready… one… two… three... "sorry bro, cheap shot!" I clenched my fist and with the moment similar to a wrecking ball I hit the guy pinning me right in the sweet spot he yipped in pain but his grip on me didn't falter he took a knee but he dragged me back with him "Tony the fucker hit me in the nuts."Miguel stated with ragged breath "Well than Pin his arms so he doesn't do it again!" he quickly pinned my left arm to the side of my head much like my right arm "quickly shut him up" Tony hit me with a right hook to my left ribs it knocked the wind out of me I foolishly opened my mouth to suck in air and without a moment's hesitation he jammed most of the loaf of bread in my mouth preventing me from uttering a word.

"Ready to die _Chris_?" he hissed the s like a snake

Drawing back the knife his first spot to bury it was in my stomach with an audible pop the skin ripped and blood gushed from my wound like a water balloon being squeezed through a small pipe. I let out a stifled scream into my gag but it was no use. The pain of shock and fire embedded into me like a human pin cushion. the pain only got worse as he pulled it out of its human sheath and replayed every time the knife sunk into me "9…" the second spot the knife hit was in the lower portion of my left lung. Blood began to pool and my breathing became more and more shallow "8... " he stabbed my body countless times after the fourth stab my legs gave out strength and I sat on the ground I was helpless no one to cry out to, no one who would want to intervene in case it happens to them I was going to be left here to die. I went through all the bad decisions I made to land in this situation I never should have taken a short cut. Instead I imagined I was at walmart putting up product on the shelf but I was going to be late "Sorry to disappoint you Stuart *cough* I guess you could say you're gonna **cut** me from the team heh, heh. any of you got the time?" that vision slowly faded as the knife punctured me in the lung again. "Yeah its time for you 2... die." with one more stab to go I was clinging to life Tony grabbed hold of my ponytail and jerked my head back "1…" lining the knife vertically to my right eye he slashed up the vision in my right eye faded to black as a burning pain shot through my face Andy let me drop to the ground and my head bounced of the concrete.

"Grab his wallet and badge. Lets get the fuck out of here!"

"You said it man!"

[Line Break]

I look up at the stars passing with my good eye, buying my time till I succumbed to my wounds. I felt warm against the cold hard ground it was comforting my brain was trying to make my last moment's peaceful I remember reading about how the brain does that it's strange brains are weird, i'm kinda getting tired I think i'll take a nape. Almost before I shut my eyes for good a bright glow illuminated from my right knee pocket. Weakly I moved my arm and pulled out my 3ds I must have for got to turn it off I'm gonna do that I don't want anything else dieing with me. I weakly flipped open the cover and the DS shook uncontrollably no longer able to support it I dropped it on the ground A flash of light appeared and a figure stood before me with little break I asked "who are you?" the white figure responded by holding out its hand above my chest and pulling out a glowing Sky blue sphere of light with hints of gold strewn about in swirls I felt revived and whole again got up off the ground but something didn't seem right I couldn't feel my legs I turned to look down and with horror I saw my corpse in a puddle of crimson blood. "what's going on I asked the figure?"

"You, child your life was taken from you far two early I wish to give you a second chance in a whole new world one completely different than yours in every possible aspect." the entity spoke in a soothing female voice. "If you accept then you will be my champion your task will be shown to you when the time comes. But be warned with this new life comes also many hardships worse than you could have possibly faced in this world if you wish to decline my offer. Then I shall send your spirit on to be judged by the god of this world. you may decide now.

"Will I have memory of this life?"

" _No._ "

"You say I will be your champion what does that entitle me to?"

" _You will be given a blessing that is a one time use for any weapon that you see fit for your self. and you will be marked so that all will know that you are of utmost importance to the world_ "

"What will my Identity be"

" _That is for your parents to decide."_

Hmm... I don't know. I don't think I want to be judged by this world's god. We have so many, I don't know which one is the true god. Deep down inside though, I have a feeling it's Morgan Freeman. He seems like a cool dude. I wouldn't mind him judging me. But I might be wrong and it might be Zeus or Buddha they're pretty serious. Plus it's not everyday you get to experience a new world and be born again I wonder who I'll meet who my parents are all my travels.

"What is the name of the continent I'll be born on"

"Ylisse."

"Deal"

"Very well. Prepare your Self"

"Ahhh" I screamed as I shot up in my bed I was covered in sweat. What was that nightmare? It felt as though I died I don't quite know who I am... but before I could finish that thought two adults burst through the door

"Caris" the male approached me and put a hand on my shoulder "Are you alright son" The giant man must have towered over at 6'5 he was wearing an apron that was covered in soot and metal shavings he had long black hair and a beard that would rival a lumberjacks. Standing in the doorway was a woman who had a concerned look on her face she was short around 5'7 with long brown hair and worn a white indian style dance dress she held a staff in her hand and was determined to use it. I haven't had a chance to examine myself what with all the shock It appeared I was in a small child's body maybe around the age of eight.

"Who is Caris? Who are you two? That question must have hit a nerve in the man his face went white with fear.

"Lana do you know what this might be? said the man

"I fear he has amnesia but that's not the biggest of our concerns. We both know this is the first time we heard him speak ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Family

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's Characters. Those Rights belong to Nintendo and Intelligence Systems the only character I own is my own.**

Man amnesia is weird. To compare it to something it's like walking into a room and forgetting what you were going to do. But with the memories leading up to this moment being what you forgotten as you entered the time you're currently in. In any case I have to find out what's going. From the past remarks I know my names Caris, but whats my last name? The woman's name is Lana, but I don't know who the man is or why he called me son? maybe it's just a pet name.

"Excuse me sir. Just exactly where am I?

"You'd be in the country of Ylisse, In a small town called Benton off on the Eastern Islands. And since you don't remember me or my wife I might as well introduce us. I'm Tanis Tinpot and this is my wife Lana Tinpot. We've also got a boy named Donnel" he said as he held out his hand

"Well Sir you've called me Caris, so I'll stick with that it seems fitting. By the way do I have a last name?" I said shaking the man's hand

"Yes sir your full birth name is Caris Firale you had a note with your full name on it when we found ya, but since we took ya in we've just kinda added you to our family. So you can go by Tinpot of Firale. which ever one you choose won't make a difference."

"I'm guessing I've been staying here a long time for you to just let me take up your last name like that

"Yea we found ya on the road one day when you was a kid, well younger kid. It was around the time of donnels birth seven years ago, figured he could grow up with someone to relate with ya know. That and we couldn't let ya die out there that'd weigh pretty heavily on our conscience."

"Well please, allow me to pay you back in any way I can. I wish to be of some use to the people that have been taking care of me. Plus I don't remember anything at all so it should be a like writing in a blank slate."

"Well that's mighty kind of ya, theres plenty of work here. I'd be happy ta take on as an apprentice with the forge, blacksmithing is a highly used skill this day and age or if ya want I reckon I can talk ta Mr. Wilton about you worken on the farm with my boy"

"If you would; please give me the day to decide. I'm not quite sure yet, I want to get a better understanding of the world that I'm in to see what I should do."

"Alrighty then, come check in with me at the forge tomorrow and let me know what you decided." they then both left the room and closed the door.

"They didn't seem to concerned about me speaking all of a sudden. After all it did suprise them. Maybe their in shock?" I said rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I got up out of the bed and looked at the room I would be staying in. I had a dresser with a candle lamp on it. and the walls resembled a wood cabin with the ceiling also made of wood. to my left there was a window, I walked over to it to see the sun just starting to rise. Looking out I could see some of the early birds getting ready for their daily tasks. Tanis was lighting the fire to the forge and Lana was talking to another villager. It looked to be the middle ages seeing a knight with lite plate armor patrol down the street carrying what seemed to be a lance, I wonder if he got it from tanis.

Opening the door to my room I looked in the hallway to see four doors and a staircase. Trying the door across from me appeared to be locked so I moved onto the one to the right of it. The door opened to a bathroom and by bathroom I mean a wooden bucket in the corner and a mirror on the wall. Walking towards the mirror I finally got a chance to see my self. My hair was short and Snow white, while strangely my eyebrow were a light brown I had grey eyes and my skin what a tanned white. I couldn't quite make out my age I was still a child but I wasn't fully a teen yet my guess is that since I can work the forge I must be at least ten. Satisfied with looking at myself in the mirror, I proceeded down stairs to the living room a stone fireplace sat in the middle of the wall with a wooden book case to the right of it and a window to the left. two couches sat parallel to each other, with their sides facing towards the fireplace a candle holder was on all four corners with two candles on them they looked half used. As I was about to sit on the couch I smelt an aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen someone was cooking in the kitchen and it smelled delicious. Might aswell go see what's cooking.

Lana was just finishing the eggs as I walked in, the kitchen was decorated nicely it had stone countertops and wooden walls much like the bedrooms and living room. I waited for her to grab a plate and take some eggs before I did the same.

"Mornin Caris, couldn't ya get back to sleep. It's pretty early?" Lana greeted me

"No Ma'am I didn't want to have another nightmare so I decided to stay up"

"I'm bettin ya got a lot of questions, it's okay to ask away. If I lost my memory I'd want to know what I was like before I lost it."

Thinking over her words I did have more questions, what I've been doing up till the moment, who were my real parents, why was I mute?

"After I woke up, I startled you when I spoke. Have I never spoken at all to you? how long has that been going on?"

"No ya never spoke once when we found ya. Ya kinda kept to yourself and would disappear into your room at times. you were a bit of a weird kid it just spooked us is all when ya started talkin up a storm with your questions!"

"Strange, I can't recall what I might have been doing in my room."

"Well the one day I went ta check up on ya, you looked like you were meditating like some of the sages did back in the war

"You were in a war?"

"Yea thats behind me. I'm actually the Town healer. Previously a valkyrie in the Ylessian Army thats where I met Tanis."

"What was he doing at that time."

"He was part of a Plegian militia, When our platoon massacred his village. He was the sole survivor, he got wounded pretty bad in his cheast I had to use up all my magic and resources trying to save him. No other healer with us would tend to him out of fear of punishment. But I wouldn't let a man die just for some rules.

"The fool swore his life to me that day. I had to take him in as my prisoner of war, well few months later I was showing signs of pregnancy. So I ended up smuggling him across the border where I brought him here."

"When he realized I was pregnant he proposed to me on the spot. Not long after the ceremony we found ya by the road passed out and in a ditch. Yer white hair contrasted against the dirt. wouldn't have spotted ya with out it.

Thats another question I'll find out for my self I wouldn't want to upset them.

"Now here we are with our happy little family, In a village where nobody will know of our past."

"Thats a lovely story Mrs. Tinpot. But why tell me all of this now?

"Please call me Lana or Mom, after all I did raise ya. And I told ya, because ya lost yer memory Might aswell now how yer adopted parents met and how we found ya. that and I figured you listen this time, when I tried telling you before you just brushed it off and walked away.

"Sorry for being rude in my previous indevors Mom..."boy that'll take some time to get used to.

"Apology accepted son. Now ya said you were lookin inta findin a job. what interests ya?

"Well Now that you mention it. Medicine seems really interesting."

"Oh don't flatter me Caris. A man should be working the fields or doing heavy lifting, its a womans job to take care of these things."

"No I insist, I want to know more about medicine and stuff, like how to treat amnesia and other illnessess. What do you usually do with treatments?"

"Well I usually pick herbs from the garden to treat the minor illnesses and wounds. But when it comes down to major stuff I whip out my trusty healing staff. Why just the other day, Tanis had an accident on the forge and he cut his arm open real good. Bleedin everywhere. So I went and got my staff, and it fixed him right up. Heck he barely has a scar from it."

"The town is this big and it only has one healer? that doesn't seem like a good idea. If I were to learn it. It would be a good precaution incase anything were to happen to you."

"Well I've tried teachin Donnel about it but he doesn't have jack squat for magic, you were off somewhere, and nobody else really has the time to learn it. They're either working the farms or manning the markets. Were a very productive village. But we can't afford a proffessional healer. So I fit the bill and I don't mind it."

"Is that why there are soldiers with armor walking the streets."

"Ya we produce just enough amount of money that the army made a fort here. It was probably the exalts idea. bastard. But I don't reckon they will be able to keep the fort here long. I heard rumors that the military funds are running low due to the war in Plegia right now."

"There's another war going on?" I asked with shocked look.

"The wars still going on. I had to desert when I fell pregnant with Donnel. I didn't just up an leave. If I did I would have been killed as a traitor no doubt, mostly cause It was a plegians child. Its all that dastard of an Exalt's fault. Hes a tyrant and is gonna run this country inta the ground tell you what. He condemns innocent people to the gallows for petty crimes, Don't even get me started on whats going on in Plegia, Lets just say the others and I had our reasons to desert. Hell. He doesn't even care about his own family, three kids rarely have a father, and his wife died from childbirth on the third kid. He didn't even mourn about the passing of his wife. Instead boosted his troops morale with the propaganda that they'll go home to their families the faster they win the war. What a load of horse shit that was. That was spread this year and we are still at war today."

What kind of Exalt, would just throw away his peoples lives like that not to mention the poor Plegian civillians that are being slaugherted like for the thrist of his bloodshed. He deserves what ever comes to him, I know what I want to do now I'll have mom teach me medicine so I can prevent anymore lives to be lost due to war no matter the side friend or foe.

"Mom from what you just told me, You have given me a reason to study medicine so that no soldiers shall fall in battle and they can go home to their families and live there life, to see their children grow and to stop any unnecessary blood shed from any more wars.

"Oh fine you convinced me, you and donnel make me so proud, Lets do it. I'll go get my old valkyrie books and tools.

That must of perked her right up when I offered to be a student, because she finished her breakfast, threw it in the dish water and ran out of the room. Not five minutes passed when she returned with a stack of books and some tools.

"No staff?"

"Nu uh ya need to get the basics down, being able to detect which herbs do what, and how the human body works will help you out when your staff breaks or you run out of magic to use. After you've finished these books let me know so I can take you out to the garden and give you a test. and while your learning this don't be afraid to take on some of the manlier jobs around the village." with that she walked out of the room with the biggest smile on her face

Picking up the first book on the local flora in the area I took a few days and filled up a half a notebook on what herbs do what. After three more days of studying passed I Looked through the medical book and figured out how to treating non life threatening injuries such as cuts, illnesses, and small combat wounds. I spent 4 more days drawing well detailed drawings on what to do for really specific injuries, With that filling up the rest of my journal I was finished with the books. Looking at the calendar I seen it took me eight days to get all the basics down. I decided tomorrow that I'll take the test mom has planned for me.

Walking outside I decided to explore the village, our house was right in the middle of town so it wasn't such a far walk to the markets. Browsing the wares I notied Dads stall, he was hard at work smithing a piece of plate armor. I decided agianst interupting him and carried on about me buisness. He was happy with my decision to be an apprentice to mom. saying "You made a good choice, there's always a need for healers."

I reached the outskirts of town and was entering the area with mostly fields full of all different crops. Most I recognized from the visit to the market. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a young boy attempting to ride a horse from my position it looked like he was gonna get injured. Just then the horse bucked the kid off and he went flying back a few feet landing on his leg.

Running across the field. I stopped to notice it was none other than my brother Donnel.

"Donny are you mad, what did you do to anger that horse. Better question how did you get on it in the first place? Looking over his leg It didn't seem like anything was broken. Pretty lucky if you ask me.

"It's a long story ma won't be to happy with me."

"Mom will be the least of your worries if you don't tell me what happened"

"Well, Mr. Wilton said he'd teach me to ride the horses when I got older, what does being older have to do with anything just cause im eight doesn't mean I can't learn now."

"It does matter Donny. If you weren't a walking incarnate of a leprechaun you could have been seriously injured now let me check out your leg" I went over the routine that was shown in the book it looked perfectly fine, nothing that won't bruise.

"I heard Ma was teaching ya medicine, that's a good thing cause she said I ain't got no magic in me and we could always use another one in the village. What made you decide to do that anyway? I ain't ever seen ya do any magic before."

"When accidents like these happen I can make sure people will recover from them. That and with all the stuff that going on in the war right now I want to make sure people are able to return home to their families."

"Yeah when I get older I wanna be a mounted soldier I don't care which, I'll train my butt off trying to fit the position!"

"Is that why you were trying to ride the horse? You never did tell me how you got up on it anyway."

"Promise you won't tell ma?"

"I'll tell her about the leg but I wont mention how it happened, remember we keep our promises in this family."

"We'll I couldn't get up on it cause it was so tall, so I climbed the rafters above it then dropped down on top of it, I guessed I spooked em cause he neighed real loud and ran out of the stables thats how I ended up here. I know it was stupid but its my dream to be a Mounted soldier. I don't care what, I'll work my butt off getting there and being the best soldier I can be."

"Then that's what we should do, Donny. Train ourselves now so that way when we get older we'll be the best of the best. That's a promise."

"Yee haw ya got me riled up real good I'm gonna ask Mr Wilton if he has any smaller horses for kids to ride, I know everything about taking care of them cause it's my job ta do it. It can be that hard to ride a horse, well that is if I don't scare it."

"You'll make a fine horseman I just know it!" I extended my hand to help him up off the ground.

"Hey Caris do you think they let boys ride pegasus's?"

 **A/N** really sorry about the delay. Everytime I tried to write my internet would drop, therefore I couldn't use google docs to write. Also with google docs somethings wrong with it so I'll be useing the program my computuer came with to write. It doesnt fix auto corrects so it will take me an extra long time to proofread it to make sure its good enough to publish. Oh one more this I your wondering how to pronouce Caris its (Care)(iz) Next chapter should be out by monday give or take with my internet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or its characters those rights belond to Nintendo and Intelligence Systems**. **The only charactersI own are my own.**

Chapter 3: Skills

Here I stood. In our vast array of vegetables and herbs. Waiting for my test to commence. I pulled out my journel and gave it a quick look over before we began. Feeling confident in myself I closed the note book and stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Are ya ready?" Mom said with a smug grin "That little book won't help ya today!"

"I think it will, I've studied endlessly for the past nine days. Counting that review I did earlier." giving my own smugness in return.

"Well than smart guy close yer eyes" I followed her orders, its probably just part of the test. I heard her walking up to me and felt a cloth wrap around my eyes.

"Wait your blindfolding me?" this wasn't discussed. don't panic now theres a reasonable explanation for this.

"Yup you're gonna rely on your other senses today. Many times yew will need to perform in the dark and your eyes will fail you in times such as those. So you're gonna have to rely on touch,nose and taste for this part of the exam."

"You wouldn't let me eat anything poisonous would you?" my voice cracked.

"You'll be fine ya big baby." giggling to herself.

She grabbed my hand and lead me over to the first series of plants. I reached out and front of me and grabbed a handful of what felt like fuzzy leaves. feeling around the edges of the leaves gave me a bit of an understanding of what they might be. I then held them up to my nose and took a deep breath

"Mint leaves, commonly used for common colds to break up mucus in the nose and throat, releaving symtomes of stuffy nose and leaving the patient with fresh smelling breath. It's also commonly used for stomach relief when brewed in tea's." putting a couple leaves in my mouth to chew on.

"That is correct moving on to the next one." she took my hand again and lead me to a different spot in the garden I haven't been in here at all and mother was especially hesitant to let me in before the test .

"Ok guess this one" reaching out my hand was immediatly pricked on a thick leaf. I felt around the plant like before. It's skin resembles celery to me. Picking one of the leaves from the base of the plant I felt a sappy liquid near where I broke it.

"This Appears to be an aloe plant. Used to treat many skin conditions such as burns and frostbite. While also advancing the healing of wounded in areas its applied." this should be a piece of cake 2 right already.

"Correct again, maybe you do got a thing fer medicine." 5 more to go.

Going through four more spots in the garden I was stopped at the last one.

"Six outta seven correct, come on caris ya got this in tha bag."

Feeling around infront of me there was nothing there confused I looked in the direction where I though mom might be.

"Where is it?" still feeling around in front of me.

"I'll give ya a hint, its in the ground yer gonna have ta pull it out."

Getting on my knees I reached out infront of me and I felt the leaves to the plant grabbing on tight I pulled it from the ear and brushed the dirt off it. I felt it, it was like I was shaking the hand of a man with arthritis. Breaking off a piece I held it up too my nose. It gave off a tangy smell like a carrot that was sour instead of sweet.

"Can I eat it?"

"Sure ya can I wouldn't let yah have anything that could kill you. I thought we discussed this."

My face twisted, what ever it was I never had it before. Placing the piece in my mouth it gave off the same taste as its smell. Chewing a few bites the flavor morphed into something that resembles mom's cookies she made a couple days ago.

"Its gotta be ginger, the way it grows and tastes is giving it away. I remember you used it in those cookies you made."

"Thats half correct, but what does it do?"

"Uhh.. Its... mainly used as an anti-inflammatory relieving headaches, and joint pains. It is also used as an antinausea, for symptoms of light-headedness and motion sickness." I couldn't see what kind of face she was making at me, It could have been wright or wrong who knows.

"HOT Damn. Caris ya got 'em all right Im proud of you son!" I heard heavy footsteps coming up from behing me. All of a sudden I was being squeezed in a bear hug and lifted off the ground.

"WHOO WEEE Im proud of ya boy. Your gonna make a fine healer I got no doubts about it!" Dad said as he set me back on my feet.

I removed my blindfold and was blinded by the sun. We had to have been out here for atleast forty five minutes. When my vision finally came back I notied a blurring object charging at me a few feet away "What the heck is that OMPH..." donny, it was donny.

"Did ya pass?" he said sitting on my chest.

"I'd..love..to..tell..you..when..you..get..off..me.. its..hard..to..breath.."

"Whoops sorry 'bout that" He extended his hand to help me up. "Well are ya gonna be the next healer in our Tinpot tree or not?

I took his hand and h helped me up. placing a hind on his shoulder I smiled and said "Yea donny I passed with flying colors"

"How'd ya see colors if you were blinded?" His face twisted with confusion

"Figure of speech bud." Atleast hes bubbly

"Oh, well anyway I reckon we celebrate." As he ran inside the house.

As mom watched donny run into the house, she waited for him to return but he was taking awhile. she turned back to look at me We'll what food did'ya wanna eat?"

Running my hand through my hair I had to think about it. Mom could cook anything I figured Id go for something simple. "Fish and fried potatoes."

"Well alrighty then if thats what ya want, nothing fancy? We are celebrating after all." She raised her eyebrow at me.

" _blueberry crumble cake..."_ I mumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT, I COULD'NT HEAR YOU?" she shouted back at me.

"Blueberry crumble cake! And besides I only passed the herbal part what about the staff?"

"When you get a little bit older. We still don't know if ya have magic or not." dad pitched into the conversation. "I'm gonna go see what's taking that boy so long." with that. he left me and mom standing in the garden.

"Caris... I want you to give me an honest answer. Why do you really want to study this stuff. I mean its great that you want to learn it but there's gotta be a different answer then the one you gave me last week. When you tell me what it is I'll teach you how to use the staff. I promise."

"But what about if I have magic or not?"

"Son ya have magic. All of us magic users can tell when someone can use it or has used it recently. It's like a root system but instead of vines its magical energy. You have it, and it's a very pure stream. But its being blocked by a negative energy. I have no doubt that you'll be able ta use it when the time comes." she gave me a reassuring look.

She wouldn't lie to me. But I really don't feel any magic in me. Oh well, i'll take her word for it. I might aswell tell her about the reoccuring nightmare I've been having. Its always on my mind how helpless I was when I was dying.

"Mom, Since the day I've started talking, I've been plagued by this nightmare. I'm in a stange world, and I'm traveling through the slums to get to to this place I just started to work at. But since im late I take a shortcut and get to where I am in the dream the 'gehttos' as I called it. Well I turn into an alley way where I have a brief conversasion with a homeless man. It turns sour and when I go to leave the alley Its blocked off by this big brown man. He restrains me and the two converse. The homeless man then pulls out a really big knife and stabs me In the chest ten times. Then leaves me there to die. I can't help but feel helpless in that situation. I... I don't like dying... It feels so real. Thats why I want to take up the staff. So that no one will have to go through the pain I felt and the process of death."

When I zoned back in I was In the embrace of my mother. She was holding on to me tight and petting the back of my head. I decided to just let it get hugged out. It won't help the nightmares I've tried alot of things but nothing worked. I've just learned to accept having it constantly.

"Why didn't ya tell any of us sooner ya dang fool? Kids yer age shouldn't be having dreams like that. her eyes mere misty she looked like she wanted to cry but was holding it back.

"Well. I guess I didn't want to burden anyone with it. It's no big deal." I reassured her.

"Well... I reckon ya are a strange boy, but you're strong fer being able to deal with it on yer own.

Just in time donny and dad returned with two fishing poles and the tackle box.

"Whats going on dear?" Dad was worried about why mom was almost in tears.

"I'll tell you about it later on after the boys go to bed." They both went their seprate ways, mom went back into the house and dad was heading to his forge presumably.

"What in tarnation was that all 'bout?" donny said as he pointed in the direction of the house.

"I'll tell you later when we get to the lake."

Scene 2

Walking the back woods path was quite the breath taking experience, With the Skies cleared and the sun on our backs it was the perfect day to sit down and enjoy fishing. Donny and I decided to catch some fresh fish instead of buying it at the market. Nearing the end of the trail we've arrived at the lake. The waters were a deep blue contrasted againts the green of the Pine tree's that lined the shores. In the distance there was mountain ridges with snow on top. It's almost as if someone sat down and painted this as a picture, and now we get to enjoy it for real.

"Here's the spot park yer butt anywhere ya want I'll start settin up the poles." Donny said and he put the tackle box down on a near by flat rock that was sumerged in water.

"This place is beautiful, does anyone know about it?" I stared in awe at the sight that was before me making sure to take a mental image.

"Just Me, Pa, and now you." fitting the line through the hooks. "Were the ones who made the path in the dirt. Ma said she didn't fancy fishin' so she always stayed home to cook what we could catch." finished with the first pole he passed it over to me. "Ya know how ta fish right, you never spent anytime with Pa so I reckon ya never learned."

Thats true my previous self was a shut in, avoiding all contact and emotion as humanly possible. And in the past week I've been studying or helping Mom around the house. Maybe I should bond with Dad sometime. I bet he'd love a hand with the forge.

"Caris!" Donny said waving the pole in my face "Ya kinda spaced off, is everthing all right?" giving me a concerned look.

"Sorry bud, alot on my mind. You just flick the pole and the line with go flying into the water correct. And when you get a bite yea yank lighlty and reel it in."

"Yea it ain't that hard once ya figure it out, heck once yea catch yer first fish you'll be having a grand time!" as he cast out his line "Now we wait for the bites."

An hour passed and Donny managed to catch three rainbow traut. while on my line there wasn't even a nibble. I was getting a little sleepy when donny spoke up.

"Ugh.. hey Caris."

"Yeah bud?"

"Do you think my dream of becoming a knight will come true?" he asked as he reeled in his third fish.

"Well if you aspire to make your dreams come true than anythings possible Donny. What begs the question?"

"Well, at the rate yer headed you'll be able to achieve yer dream in no time, you got the smarts, the magic, heck even the right mindset ta do it. But ya also got Ma helping ya out with yer training. I don't have any of those things. I'm just another country bumpkin that will probably be a lowly soldier. You gotta be In a higher class ta earn yer Knighthood." he looked a little depressed as he threw out the line again.

"Hey don't think of yourself as a lowly country bumpkin, you can make something of yourself Donny. I know it. Yah know you don't even have to become a Horseman in the Ylessian Army. You can be your own wandering Mercavilier. Donny what you lack in Magic you make up for in strength and speed, Be one of your own class. reinvent the unit.

"Gee you really think so, but who's gonna train me? and what the heck is a Mercavilier?"

"A Mercenary Cavilier I just made it up that besides the point Donny. First thing I do when we get back Is to ask for a real job that pays money, Then I'll buy you horse riding lessons, and I'll get you manual's on combat that we can practice together, to better ourselves. I'm gonna go through with that it's a Tinpot promise you mark my words!" Knocking on my head to confirm it. Just then I felt my pole jump and the line move through the water at a speedy pace.

"You got a fish on the line! Reel that puppy in." he grabbed a wooden stick waiting for me to pull in my hual.

"This thing is a doosy. Probably wieghs about ten pounds!" As I fight with the fish to reel it in donny jumps into the water after the line, and with a sudden splash of water soaking me to my undergarments I decide to jump in after it to. With frantic bashings of the water thanks to donnel and his stick its adding quite the difficulty to pulling this fish out of the lake. five minutes later and after countless wrestleing we finally pulled out a ten pound bass.

"That'll be some good eatin. Lets run on home and give these to Ma so she can fry 'em up." collecting the catches.

I grabbed both poles and the tackle box. We headed back up the path we came.

"Thanks again for all your doing for me Caris. I got so worried in my problems that I forgot that you've been dealing with stuff to. Anytime you wanna talk about It, I'll be the first one to listen. Tinpot promise" he confirmed by knocking on his head.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go look to see what kind of manuals the vendor's will sell. Heck maybe an Anna will be in town, they got all sortsa stuff."

As we returned home Mom was outside waiting for us relief washed over her when she spotted us exiting the tree line.

"Where have you boys been its almost dark, me and yer Pa have been starvin."

"Here Ma" donny said as he passed over the catch.

"Wow who caught the big one?" giving us an inquisitive look.

"That would be me mom, donny caught all the other one's though. Pa can have the big one since he's hungrier." thumb pointed at my chest.

"Nonsense, You eat what you catch and if you have extra it goes to the other family members."

"So the big ones mine?"

"Yep and I'll make it extra special cause its your big day"

"Thanks mom" I guess it is some what special.

"Run along now it'll take some time to get ready." Doing the sweeping hand motions to shoo us away.

Scene 3

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. Taking a seat on my bed, "I need a hobby." I muttered to myself. In my daze on what to do my dad walked in and took a seat at the desk where my books were scattered everywhere.

"Suppers almost ready." he said looking out the window. "I heard you mention something about a hobby."

"Yeah.. I've been so busy studying that I haven't taken some time off, I was just wondering what I could do besides medical training." laying back on my bed.

"Ya don't seem the type to want to hunt or fish. You must'a been pretty bored today." what ever was out that window must have been pretty interesting.

"Fishing was all right. I guess I used it to bond with donny more than anything."

"Heh yea thats about all it comes down too is spending time with your friends or family. Speaking of which you've been tending to avoid some father-son time." Finally looking at me.

"Yeah I was thinking about that earlier when I was fishing. I was betting that you would love to have me help you with the forge."

"Boy.. for only knowing me for a week. Ya got me figured out pretty good." laughing to himself.

"When I can I'll drop by the forge, but Im gonna be busy tomorrow. by the way can I borrow 50 bullions I promised donny that I would by him something."

"Yea sure, come work for me someday as paying me back. If you don't mind me askin what were you intendin to by?" a curious look bloomed on his face.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret between siblings." shutting down his question.

"Oh alright if its so important you can't tell dear ol' dad I won't inquire anymore. Dinners probably done by now, wanna go eat?" getting up from the chair and stretching his back.

I got up from my bed and made my way down the stair with my dad in tow. When we arrieved in the kitchen we were hit by multiple smells. I took a seat at the table to right off donny. Plates of food were set on the table and everyone started to dig in. Chatter was going on all through the table discussions about how our day was and the like. After dinner we all went out seperate ways. I took a seat on the couch in the living room entranced by the fire that was warming the house. A knock from the door broke me away from my trance. "Who could be knocking at this hour?" Getting up and walking to the door I opened it to see two robed men with orbs of Light above their heads.

"Evening Sir, sorry to bother you at this time but were looking for someone." the one on the right said.

"Does this mystery man have a name?" why are these people being so vague.

"Yes. He was born as Caris, but he could have picked up any name in the time of his dissapearance." the left stated.

Fear hung on my face how could these people now about me? "Hang on a sec let me go get my mom." I closed the door and locked it.

Running to my parents room I grabbed my mom and ran down the stairs.

"Caris whats the big idea?" I could tell she was confused.

"People at the door asked for a Caris I don't know how common that name is but I have it. And they're looking for someone who dissappearred with that name."

Arriving at the door I unlocked it, They're were still standing there patiently waiting for my return.

"Evening Miss, we must apologize for disturbing you so late. But we've been looking for a young boy by the name of Caris. He went missing years ago and we monks have been looking endlessly for him, We have heard reports about a young man In this village with the same name. Have you by chance seen him.

She was in shock her mouth hung agape, but no words were uttered.

"Are you alright ma'am its as if you've seen a ghost."

"I... I... my boy's named caris... but I don't think he's the one you could be looking for." she was trembleing, who were these men?

"His dissappearance was noted eight years ago. He can be profiled from the mark on his forearm."

With those words my mother fainted the monk on the right was quick to grab her before she hit the ground.

I noticed the mark before, but I brushed it off thinking that it was not important. Now these monks show up and describe everything about me so perfect that it made my mother faint.

"Excuse me but may I see your right arm boy." the monk on the left asked.

Holding out my arm and rolling up my sleeves I presented my arm to the monk. His eyes grew wide and relief washed over his body. I guess the hunt for me was over.

"We found him." he stated to the others that were by a carrige.

"Caris, My lord you have to return to us. you are of utmost inportance..."

"No" cutting him off

"Wha.. what. Why not do you not know who you are?" fear transfered from my mom to the monk. Enough for him to stutter his words.

"No sir. I've suffered from a case of amnesia a week ago I don't know of my past."

"All the more reason to come back with us.."

"No. I won't leave." Im usually never this blunt. but it gets my point across.

"You have reasons to stay Caris?" an older man with a grey beard and long hair exited the carrige.

"Yes sir, who might you be?"

"I am Chris. One of the apostles of Naga" the man bowed to me.

"To answer your question Chris. I have a family here and I don't want to leave them."

"Ahh yes, Naga has told me all that you've done in the past week. Your wish is to become a healer correct?" strokeing his beard.

"Yes sir. I have a good reason to."

"Save the explanation Caris. I already know. How about me make a deal."

"What's the deal."

"You are at the age of ten. In two years you will join the priest hood. Giving you time to spend with your family. And after you've arrived, We will futher train you in the ways of the staff. what ever else you require will be arranged for you."

This is a deal way to good to pass up in two years I'll hopefully be a proficient healer, and maybe a blacksmith. I also get to help Donny with his dreams of becoming a Knight.

"I'll accept your deal under one condition. You get my brother knighthood, It's a promise I made to him and its his dream. If you can do that for me than I'll go with you to your temple."

"Well. Caris it just so happens that were in good terms with the Royal Family of Yliesse were currently training their youngest daughter. Lissa. I have no doubts that he'll make a great knight in its league. You have yourself a deal Caris. When the time comes we will take you and Donnel, to the Capital Yliesse."

With that the deal was struck I shook the man's hand and him and the other monks drove of in the carriage. I helped mom up to her room and put her into bed. I'll everyone whats going on tomorrow. Right now I need to get some sleep.

 **A/N** Hey everyone thanks for reading the chapter. The mark on Caris's arm is where they usually draw blood from, when you go to the doctors. It's not the same brand as Chrom's or Emm's I'll go into detail what it looks like later on in the story. Be sure to leave a review if you have any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or its characters. Only my own.**

Chapter 4: Dreams

Scene One

There stood before me, a towering opponent equipped with a lance on horseback. Our eyes locked and with a brief stand still. And he charged.

I can tell he and his steed are great companions just by the way they cooperate with one another. The full control of movement they're pulling off is astounding.

Strafing back and forth in a zig zag pattern, his movements were hard to predict. I noticed the sun shine off his spearhead as he pulled it from his sheath, and readied for an attack.

Drawing the lance over his head. He closed the distance on me in a heartbeat. Slashing his blade in a vertical arc directed at my chest. I Instinctively I put up my shield to block the blow, but there was enough power in it to stagger me backwards.

Falling on my back the Knight relentlessly assaulted my shield. With no other option, I rolled under his steed. Using the hilt of my axe I hit his horse in the back of it's knee, getting out before it collapsed on me. I turned around to see the rider was thrown off his horse just as planned.

The man quickly recovered, brushed off the dirt, and got into a defensive stance. Now that we are on equal footing I noticed a weak point in his defense, His right leg was exposed behind his shield.

Running forward, I stopped and ducked as he swipped horizonatally, near whiffing my head. With his leg exposed even more, I sweeped along the ground with my axe and hooked the back of his leg pulling forward as his weight shifted and took him down to the ground.

I stood up and put my boot on his chest, Holding my axe to the side of his throat, I said.

"Concede?" I ask the man. Ready to end it.

"Yep... Ma wouldn't be too happy with an injured son and a headless horseman." Holding out his hand.

"Yeah, I know the saying. I brought you into this world blah blah..." saving him the lecture we heard all to many times. I grasped his hand helping Donnel up off the ground.

"Where'd I screw up this time?" brushing off the dirt that was on his tunic.

"You got predictable, you follow the book too much. In combat you need to have your own swings and adjust accordingly to how your opponent moves." hell I'm not the greatest at this either.

We made our way over to his horse, to make sure I didn't injure its leg too bad with my hit. These may be training weapons but they cause quite the problems if you hit too hard.

Looking over the horse, the leg looked swollen from the hit. It was already starting to turn blue. I retrieved my staff and pressed it to her leg. I channeled my magic through my arms and into the staff, picturing in my mind how to treat the wound standardly. The staff glowed a bright green and the horse's leg was engulfed in a green aura. In no time at all the horse was back up on all fours and head butting Donny for letting her get into a position like that.

It would be a shame if his horse had to be put down due to a wounded leg. That's a problem with them. Their legs won't heal fully if broken, making them unable to move thus useless.

We got her back in January. Mr Wilton said he'd put her down cause she couldn't reproduce muttering something about dark magic. Donny heard this and asked him if he could take her instead of the alternative. The horse is quite young, She is a mustang with a black and white splotched mane. Mr Wilton said she was around sixteen.

Finished with the horse, I called Donny over. "How about you kid, you get hurt when you flew off the horse?" I always make sure to follow up with him, to confirm he has no serious injuries. One day he was hurt pretty bad, and refused to let me treat him. Telling me not to worry and that he was perfectly fine.. Yeah perfectly fine limping all the way home. when Mom found out she nearly took away our training weapons.

He swatted me away and replied "Yeah I'll live, but will you be alright? I knick'd ya pretty good. It looks like you were focusing yer weight on your right side for all of your moves. Should you have Ma take a look at it?" showing concern in his face.

Waving him off I replied. "No, it's just a bruise I'll take care of it myself."

"But that was a good eye, when attacking a foe focus on their weak points. Such as my injured hip. It'll guarantee the fight to be in your favor that way. I used this during our fight, your leg was exposed allowing me to bait out an attack and counter with that sweep."

It's been two years since the day I made the deal with Chris.

The day after. I took Donny with me to visit an Anna. she gave us funny looks and asked if we would rather see her inventory of toys. I set her straight and told her what the purpose of the books were for, She didn't agree at first but made up her mind to sell them for a little more than what they cost.

Donny and I have been sparring with each other since that very day. I mainly focused on axes cause they have a powerful punch to them. While Donny chose the Lance as to outreach my axe, he says it's a little big for him but he likes the range it gives him. I made our weapons myself out of Ironwood. The ends are blunt as to not actually kill one another. But they still leave some pain, as to build up a tolerance.

I've decided to help my father out with the forge after all. I've been working there for over the past year and a half. It's quite the workout working the forge, be it swinging a hammer or lifting steel you'll wind up ripped no matter what your task is. Donny quite working the farm and joined the forge with us. And we were able to produce more weapons of a higher quality than any other blacksmith in town. Driving out their business and racking in the profit for ourselves. Dad says I'll be a Master Blacksmith if I keep up the quality of work I put into my weapons. Like he always says "When buying a weapon quality's an investment, quantity's a gamble."

We've also both grew some in the time that passed. Donny turned 11, and I've been 13 since February. I've gone through some changes, Mom called it puberty. My voice has been getting deeper and I've gotten a lot taller. Practically shot up overnight I measured out at 4'10 in February, and now that it's October I'm a whole 5'5 I'd say that's quite a bit seeing as how Donny's still 5'0 we both show noticeable muscle from all the hard work we do around here.

Scene 2

"Today's the day ain't it, we get to see some change for once. It's gonna be sad Leave'n Ma and Pa." his sadness showed in his voice. While eyes were red as if he was ready to cry any minute.

"Yep today we leave for Yliesse. I can't wait. Sure I'll miss the folks too, but at least we can write to them." trying to lighten the mood.

"Caris ya know I can't write. Heck I barely know my letters."

"I'm sure they'll teach you everything you need to know in school. I guess I was taught to read before I lost my memory." subtly pushing the subject aside.

"Yeah I suppose yer right, I'm willin' to learn it though, if it'll let me keep in contact with the folks."

As we headed back to the house, It was eerily quiet. Our parents were know where to be found. I went up the stairs to start packing my belongings I looked around the room I've been staying at over the past two years. Not much has changed, Books were on a shelf and my desk was cluttered with papers. I've been writing what I've been seeing in my dreams over the past years. I've been seeing someone else's life in increments up until the moment he dies. I gather the papers from my desk and organize them from first to last, and put them neatly in a satchel.

Gathering some books from the bookcase, I glossed over the ones that would have the most importance to me, One stood out that I was looking at over the past couple of days, Beginners guide to Sorcery, It taught me some basics of hexing and alchemy.

I exited my room and went to go check on Donny.

"Everything ready?" poking my head in the door.

"Yeah, Let's go say goodbye to the folks." He was in a trance.

Something ain't right, this isn't the Donny I'm used to. I Closed the door behind me as I entered his room.

"What's up with you. You don't seem to enthused about this? This is your dream isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just that.. *sigh* I don't know much. I'll be mocked fer being a farm boy and not a fancy noble. That and I'll be alone... I, I don't like being alone. no more you, no more parents, and no more this."

Hell I hadn't thought about it like that, We won't see each other with our different trainings. And it's not like we know anyone there. Sure we technically live in the same city but odds are we'll have conflicting schedules.

"Say Donny. Whatever I ask for this guys gonna do for me. If I wanted to I could make Living arrangements for us to have a house outside the city walls, Near a river so you can fish and stuff."

It's not much but I know this means a lot to us. Besides it's not like we can back out now. I already made the deal. Donny included. When I told him two years ago he was so eager. What changed?

"Yeah I reckon if we live together, we can still spar with one another. That and ya kinda sold me on the fishin' part. But any Ol' house will do ya know we ain't the fancy type." Really Donny FISHING of all things swayed your mind?

"Donny this is the final chance to back out. These people probably went through hell and back to get you this position. They'll be royally pissed at me for making it part of the terms, only for you to not want to do it now. So are you In or out?" I said as I opened the door and stepped out of the way.

Without a word he nodded his head game me a determined smile and walk out the door a new man.

As I Closed the door to our house The town was dead silent. Donny and I split up to look for someone. I noticed this earlier but it was around six o'clock when we started sparring. The town should be active. Alive. There's no one in site.

Looking at the tree line in the distance there was a heavy fog rolling in with, specks of red shining through the mist. I went back to the center of town to meet up with Donny.

"Hey, Caris sometin' doesn't feel right, where in tarnation is everyone?" he huffed as he returned from the Marketside.

"I couldn't tell you but it doesn't feel right, Chris should be here by now, and the town should be active." Just then a burning sensation passed through the back of my neck I reached back and rubbed the spot but there was nothing there.

Donny noticed me grab my neck in an odd fashion out of the blue and said "You alright? What's wrong with yer neck?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the town the way it is. Maybe we should grab a real weapon in case something happens. Just to be safe."

The red in the mist started dancing and moving closer, at a snail like pace. I've never seen this occurrence before, Donny turned around to see what I was looking and jump in fear.

"Caris we gotta run to the forge." sprinting ahead in the direction of our house.

Catching up with Donny. As we ran I noticed that the red was actually fire, fire from a torch. That was held by a massive mountain of a man bulked out with muscle, slowly more of these men emerged from the mist of all shapes and sizes but they donned the almost same animal pelts and deer skull helmets, each armed to the teeth with a variety of axes and swords. Now I have all the answers I needed to deduce where everyone went.

When we arrived at the forge most of if not all the weapons had been stolen off the racks, Donny noticed this to.

"Pa has a couple of weapons in the house. I think they're in the basement." Donny said as he paced around frantically

"Go get them I'll keep a look out. for any signs of those guys." I'm guessing their bandits, and I'm also sure they have the town held hostage. Ever since the fort was abandoned we've been ransacked by a small group of them over the past couple months. I never thought they would grow to this size in such a short time. The fort must have given them a good base to set up. and with the weapons they stole from us they've finally had a chance to have a full on attack.

Donny emerged from the basement with a Lance and a great axe, with how he was carrying it meant it was too heavy for him. "Here, It's Pa's from back when he was a Wyvern Lord might be a bit heavy, ya wanna wear the armor too?" handing me the axe.

This thing looked huge on Donny, but when I held it. It felt right. It had two head's and it look like dad had crafted it himself, judging the craftsmanship. Knowing full well I wouldn't be able to use my shield with this. I opted for the armor. with little time to prepare I put it on, it was loose until Donny tightened the straps for me.

"Thanks, but what will you wear for protection?" he only had his standard clothes on.

"I won't be needin' it I got that shield you made me, and Leona." with a wolf whistle she came charging from the mist, following the sound of his whistle.

A bandit, was alerted and he wave to his comrades "There's some stragglers over here boys! Let's get em." the group consisted of two big men with axes and three small sword wielders.

"Quick hop on" Donny held out his hand, I took up his offer and climbed on the horse. The chest plate was a bit uncomfortable but it wasn't made to fit me.

With a flick of the stirrups we raced towards the small group of men. More were in the distance. but it wasn't a major amount. There were twenty or so torches, my main concern was with fatigue. Donny had a horse so he could maintain his stamina. but I was in a different case. With the armor and the sword I don't think I could handle much combat, At least if we were to be wounded I have my staff with me.

With the group racing towards us I hopped of the back of the horse and rolled on the landing. Donny flanked to their right to attack the two of swordsman.

"It's only two kid's, Boss might want em alive to sell. Don't aim for their face it ruins the price." one of the bigger men shouted and he swung his axe directed at my chest.

I slid under the swipe and kicked him in the knee with my boot. He fell to the ground. I got him in the same position as Donny earlier. Only I hesitated to take his life. I've never done such a thing before. As battle had begun in my mind. He grabbed my leg snapping me out of it. With my mind made up I cleaved at his neck it was a weak swing to account for the weight of the axe, it didn't go through fully and his head was dangling from some flesh, spurting blood from the veins in his neck. He grabbed for his neck struggling to suck in air as he collapsed backwards into the pool of his own blood.

"What have I done..." I never wanted to kill, now here I am in a situation that requires it of me. My hands were trembling. They were covered in his blood, I couldn't hold back anymore and I vomited on the ground next to me. I could barely make out one of the men say "Bastard" as an immediate pain went through my back. A an arrow had hit me in the upper shoulder. Already light headed I felt myself go into shock and blacked out.

I opened my eyes. It was night time. I could hear the crickets chirping from outside the room. My arms were chained above my head to a wall. Torches lit the room. It was made of stone and a metal door with grates. It must have been the holding cells I looked around the room and Donnel was in the same position chained up to the wall right of me. When I moved my arms pain flashed through me as the arrow was still in me, Thrashing about in pain, brought even more upon me. I had bruises all along my body, and it felt like a couple of ribs were broken, It hurt all over I had to inhale shallowly as to not cause more pain.

My guard heard me moving about in the room and yelping from the pain. "Oi, yew lot shut it, er I'll shut ya up meself." he was then slapped in the back of the head by another man, who proceeded to open the cell door. He wore a cloak and had a knife strapped to his side.

"Morning Kiddo. I go by Arin." as he held out his hand. "Oh I see you're a little tied up, my bad."

"Are.. You the *Wheeze* leader?" I coughed out.

"Yeah, That would be me, I'm also the one who kicked the shit out of you for killing one of my men." He replied with a sickening grin "Your little friend over there surrendered after he see you fall." he said pointing at Donny. whom stirred awake.

"Wha.. were am I?" Donny muttered.

"Welcome to Fort Benton, soak it all up cause you my little golden egg will be sold tomorrow." Arin replied to Donny. Don't worry though we'll provided food and entertainment. You get to watch us kill your friend." Patting me on the head.

Arin pushed my head aside and whispered into my ear " _You won't be eating, what good would food be to a dead man_?" Arin stood up and exited the cell closing it behind him. with a wave he said "First thing tomorrow will be the day you die, enjoy each other's company while it lasts."

"Caris.. I don't want this." tears streamed from his eyes. "I'm not ready. I was so scared. When I saw you get hit, I knew it was over. Im sorry.. Im so sorry. I couldn't do anything." he was fully crying at this point.

"Donny... It wasn't your fault... My time is up... *wheeze* We're helpless.. I couldn't protect you... If Ma's still alive... Tell... Her... sorry..." My eyes were heavy I could barely sit up.

"No.. No, no no. Don't die. Who will I spar with? Who will I go fishing with? *sob* Who will I talk to? We don't have kids our age back home they're all babies and toddlers."

"Sshh.. Calm yourself... I'm not dying yet.. just tired enjoy your food.. when I wake up... it better be eaten. Or I'll break these chains... and whoop your ass for mom. Tin...Pot.. Promise." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **A/N** whew this took me a while to write. I finished proofreading it today 5/25, I've been busy all week or else I would have uploaded it last Thursday. In any case see you all next chapter, and as always please leave a review if you have questions. Thank You!

Oh I also realized its supposed to be tinhead not tinpot but this is an AU so why not. Besides tinpot promise sounds better than tinhead promise. Ya tinhead. (hey that can be an insult)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fire emblem aint mine kiddo. I only own my characters.**

Chapter 5: Our Father Part 1

Something cold and slimy was splashed on me, jolting me from my dream. When the viscous liquid seeped into my wounds it burned. This wasn't water that's for sure.

"Morning sunshine. You got a short day today. I've got things to do. People to sacrifice. You know the drill." Arin said twirling his finger through the air.

"People.. to sacrifice?" Normally you just kill people, Why sacrifice them?

With a bewildered look Arin stopped and got down on my level. "Yeah... sacrifice, Were grimleal after all." Something clicked in his head "Wait, wait, wait, Did you think we were some low life bandits. HA, your a funny guy... No bandits are too stupid to plan an attack this coordinated. I mean sure there were bandits here, But we just slaughtered them." chuckling at his deduction

"Grimleal... The Chaos worshippers... I've read about you..." They're worshippers of Grima, who seeks the destruction of the world, They're mainly found in Pledgia. Why are they in Yliesse?

"Goodie, you'll save me the effort of explaining who Grima is. Now then I'm gonna wake up dear O'Donnell, so he can witness you die. Sound good to you 'Champ'?"

If only I could break out of these chains I'd grab that dagger and shove it in his throat. Im already sick of this cocky bastard. Though I'm tied up pretty good, and in my current state I wouldn't get very far. My only choice is to accept the situation.

Looking over In Donny's direction as Arin slapped him awake. I wondered as to why didn't Donny run away. He wouldn't have been put into this situation if he didn't worry so much about me. He could have warned Chris. After all he was supposed to show up yesterday. Arin started speaking again but I focused on his weapon.

"Ouch. You sure are looking daggers at me kid, what do you have your eyes on." following my gaze he noticed I was looking at his weapon. "This?" he unsheathed it. "Here you want this?" throwing it at my feet. "Well go on. Use it, Cut your way out of here. We're armed to the teeth. I'm curious to see how far you would make it."

The dagger was just out of reach of my feet. I kicked off the wall with every bit of strength in my body. I hooked it with my toe, only for it to slip off due to the liquid I'm in. Pain shot all throughout my body due to my wounds. "Urgh.." I clenched my teeth grunting in pain.

"So close, A for effort." he clapped. "Now let's get this started. But first..." Twisting to his side and opening my satchel.

" Now, let's reenact a scene from your dream journal shall we? Ya know I quite like that Tony, reminds me a bit of mwah." tapping his finger on his chest.

Flipping through the book he stopped on the last set of pages "Let's see, I don't want to downright stab you that's no fun, we already beat you near death. What's left, hmm... Oh your eyes, let's get rid of the right one shall we! Oh this will be so much fun" dancing the jig in place.

He went from annoying to serious in zero to one second. Grabbing my hair he shoved my head against the wall, with a *thunk* when my head was placed where he wanted it, I struggled against his grip. But that was answered with more head bashing. The back of my skull felt shattered, and blood was running down my neck. Donny frozen in fear witnessed the scene before him.

Arin slowly slide his blade up the right side of Caris's face. He thrashed and grunted in his shackles but it was useless to stop the blade. Stopping before his eye. Arin looked back and gave Donny a twisted smile, And he moved the side to give him a full show. Donny closing his eyes, Heard a gut wrenching scream echo through the room. The guard watching the scene, cringed and looked away rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you... Doing this too me?" The pain was the same as In the dream, A mixture of blood, and eye fluid ran down the side of my face. flowing down the flesh crevasse that was shred open by the jagged blade. The only problem was I couldn't wake up from this nightmare.

"This mark kid!" I felt him grabbing my arm where I was branded. "You're the next champion. Chris is dying. And with your death, I'm going to extinguish the flame that is Naga's Bloodline! Grima will reward me greatly for this."

"And as for him" pointing at Donny "He is nothing but a mere profit to me. Thank your stupid Father, without him we would have never found you. He lead me right to you. If you have any vengeance take it up with him. That is. In your next life."

He stood up and grabbed the torch off the wall, placing it In the pool of liquid, fire spread all around me, my fate was sealed. I closed my eyes and accepted death...

"AAAAHHH... Huh?" Where did the pain go? I could have sworn I was on fire a minute ago. I opened my eyes to see a a galaxy like room. My body had no signs of injury and I was unchained I had was in the attire they had me in when I was chained up, No shirt pants and bare feet. I stood up and looked around. A white orb appeared in the distance and my legs carried me on their own. In a short time I arrived at the orb,Which wasn't an orb any longer. Rather a female replaced it, with exquisite features. She was tall with tree green hair, she wore a skin tight purple dress that was quite elegant. She had pointed ears, whatever she was it wasn't human.

"Ahh... The New champion returns." The female said bowing to me.

"Champion. What's going on? I'm dead right." I asked the woman.

"No... Caris. You're not dead. You are taking this rather well, considering the events that just happened." the woman replied

"It's strange, your presence alone is preventing me from freaking out."

"I've been know to do that with the others who have come here." the woman replied.

"Forgive me, but I didn't ask your name. And where is this, It's quite celestial in here."

"You are in the Outrealm child, and as to whom I am. The people of your World worship me as Naga the Divine Dragon."

"The.. Di..Di..Divine Dragon..." I stutter out. This isn't real, Haha. It can't be. Nope it's just another one of Chris's memories. I'll wake up any moment in my bed.

"This is very real Caris. Hasn't your father explained this to you?"

Shit... she can read minds.

"Tanis?.. I don't think he would know jack about any of this."

"Tanis is your adoptive father. I was referring to Chris." Naga produced an annoyed look.

Chris? That's right Arin mentioned that before I went up in flames. Well it's no wonder. he was agreeing to do all those things I asked, if I'm his son. He's still to blame for all this. First he loses me in the woods. Then gets me horribly disfigured after all she said I'm not dead.

Some dad he turned out to be. Why didn't he tell me any of this in the first place. Instead of being all vague. I still don't know who my mom is but she's also the model parent. Probably birthed me and ran. Naga looked kinda sad after that statement, she knows what my mother did, and probably pities me for it. It doesn't matter, I lost my memories anyway she probably knows that too. I'll tell her again as a refresher."

"I kinda lost my memory about two years ago, so any events that took place before that, are kinda gone" shrugging my shoulders.

"Ahh yes I did that." Placing a hand on my forehead "I've placed Chris's previous life in your head as to not put you in danger." she keeps looking me over.

"Is it because of the brand on my arm? This things really unlucky." pointing to the brand.

"No your unlucky, because you get it from your father. You seen how he ended up here in your dreams." Naga corrected me.

"I don't want to hear about him. Can we get on with why I'm here please?"

"Yes, I'm going to show you the events that happened years prior. Through your father's eyes. This should clear up some misunderstanding" She floated up to me and wrapped me in her embrace. My eyes closed and I was picturing someone else.

Past

"Chris, Flank to the right, and distract the group of mages with Merric, with both of your resistances you should be fine against their spells.. Shiida, You and the other Pegasus Knights Pincer them while they're distracted." Marth, shouted in the direction of Merric and I, the plan seemed solid enough for me, Giving the signal to My company, We pushed forward to where the mages were casting.

Charging an Elthunder, I fired it. With a snap of my fingers, I broke its size as to scatter the shot much like a shotgun from my old world. Many of the bolts missed but a couple mages were pierced, collapsing to the ground dead. The group shifted their focus to us and started casting their spells.

With the mages now targeting us. Merric conjured a wind barrier, deflecting all of the spells back at the group of mages. Since they were using some of their more powerful spells. When returned back to them, some were obliterated on contact.

Shiida, Observing our battle, gave the signal to strike, diving down she speared one of the mages in the back row, more of the fliers did the same reducing their numbers, As the mages panicked and scattered. I charged one of my unique spells I created, Summoning arcane into the palms of my hands I shaped it into Lightning and slammed them into the ground, the chains of electricity seeked out all who were confirmed enemies and fried them from their boots, to their skulls.

"Was that Consecration?" Merric looked over at me in awe.

"Yeah, I've finally finished my book on Holy magic, pretty fitting for a sage right!"

"You gotta teach me how to cast that branch of magic later on alright! I'll hold you to it." placing a barrier around us to stop more of the projectiles.

With the last of the mages being hunted by our fliers. Merric took lead of my soldiers as I returned to the camp to rest, and review the plan. Now that we had taken our their supports.

Finding Marth on a cliffside watching the battle diligently. He saw my approach and turned to face me. "How goes it? Are you well?"

"Yes, A bit weak but I can still fight." waving it off.

"You've done enough for today if you want to take leave, to rest by all means..."

Suddenly we were both blinded by a bright flash that emanated from the battlefield. When our vision adjusted accordingly. What we saw was a two story high dragon thrashing about the formations of our troops.

"This can't be good we must position our soldiers away from that beast as to minimize losses." Marth said as he mounted his horse."

"Marth, you musent diverge our path. keep straight, I believe that's the manakete Bantu had mentioned before the battle."

"Then I'm sorry for risking you and your company's life, but I wish for you to accompany Bantu. If he were to somehow recruit the Dragon. Then we would have no resistance leading to the path of killing Gharnef. I will avenge my father and end this war." unsheathing his rapier and pointing it to the sky.

He's so dramatic sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if he was supposed to be created this way.

"As champion to Naga I will see this through to the end. As your tool to victory. By your leave, I will take to the field." saluting Marth.

"Remember, don't be careless, and most of all don't die. You're permitted to go." Marth trotted away.

I saddled a horse and rode to regroup with Merric to tell him of our plan of protecting Bantu while he converses with the dragon. After he succeeds or fails we shall capture the keep and fall back to the main force.

"Merric, Direct the troops left, we have to storm the center." Pointing at the dragon amidst the field.

"Is he mad? its slaughter to face that monster with such small number." Merric replied while casting an Excalibur at the enemy position.

"Bantu has already advanced ahead to convince the Dragon to switch sides, if all goes well we should tip the battle to our favor." trying to convince him, I still have authority over the troops but I would like the use of his Excalibur tome.

"Very Well. All troops advance toward the dragon, We have a chance to secure victory if it is recruited." Giving the hand signal to move out.

As we advance I used my tomes to clear a path, and to reserve energy. Finally we pushed through to where the dragon was.

It must have had seen me as a high priority target. With a flap of its wings it took to the air and exhaled a magical breath directed right at me.

Before my inevitable death, bantu in Manakete form shielded me from the blast of magic. The skyward dragon halted it's advance landed and shifted back into a young girl.

"Ban-Ban! what are you doing here?" the young girl asked "And why are you protecting him, he's an enemy." crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"Tiki. After all of this searching I've finally found you, but it appears you fight for Gharnef."

"Yeah he said Prince Marth plans to destroy the continents and purge it in fire with his Ally, whom goes by The Apostle of Naga."

"Tiki, Has he corrupted your mind enough for you to forget you mother is Naga. I fight for the side of justice everything he's told you was wrong. Tiki come join me, and together we can stop the fighting.

She furrowed her brow and was thinking over what he said. Finally she spoke up. "Well, hmph I guess your right, Mother wouldn't approve of me being an assistant to ending the world would she?"

"No, I'm afraid she wouldn't stand for that. If you keeping going the path in which your taking I will have to put an end to you. You have no other choice I'm sorry Tiki. Join me or die." he replied quite harshly

"Oh alright. you wouldn't be able to harm this cute face anyway could you Uncle Ban-Ban?"

His face was stone cold emotionless. Then again his face always looked like that. "No...I don't believe I could."

"That's what I thought Ban-Ban. Hehe."

I'm glad I could witness this reunion, but we have more pressing matters, my holy barrier is starting to weaken from all the force it's been taking from both armies. Im already weak enough as it is. I may be naga's champion but I'm not a god.

"Hey can you two hurry up please. The barriers falling."

"Oh who are you again Mr. Sage?" tiki asked me

"Chris, Also known as the Apostle of Naga, I was sent to the wrong time, So I'm tasked with aiding Prince Marth."

"Oh.. you're him. You were giving of some big power vibes so I came to investigate"

"Yeah by using your goddamn dragon breath you she-devil."

"Chris, enough of the language. She's a mere child. Plus she was brainwashed to think you were the enemy." Bantu calmed my anger.

"I'm sorry Tiki."

" Apology accepted. After the battle come see me Naga wishes to speak with you!" twirling around she blinded me again and broke my barrier with her transformation, Bantu also transform and carried me out of the battlefield for me to rest.

Sometime later Tiki walked into my tent and greeted me "Hey Chris, all rested up?"

"Yes I've had a decent amount of time to recover. Why do you ask?"

"Well your gonna have to go back to sleep." She walked up to me and blew a powdery substance in my face, within seconds I lost consciousness.

I awoke in the same room, that I was reborn in, Naga stood over me. Dressed the same that she always was Long purple dress. A bit to revealing if you ask me.

"Hey, long time no see." waving at the Goddess

"Yes. Too long, how goes your travels?"

"Well considering I know nothing of this story, I'd say it's quite the adventure."

"I must apologize again, If there is anything you require, Please don't be afraid to ask."

Yeah I want a lot of things, but I'm content with what I have now, sure I freaked out when I found out I was in Marth's timeline. But I'm glad she gave me my memories back, even though they weren't useful for much.

Still this Brand I got is pretty sick looking. When I first arrived here. It was just a dragons head from the top down. Now that it's altered. It turned into a fully fledged Chinese like dragon wrapped around my forearm.

"There's something on your mind Chris. I may be all seeing but my vision is still limited."

"I won't be able to finish the war with the rate of which I'm dying. I Reckon I have three more months before I'm six feet under. I'm getting weaker by the day, but the healers found nothing of concern. What are we gonna do about the champion situation. It's not like you can pull them out of thin air or anything."

"Ahh yes, Your body is deteriorating because it can't contain the powers of the divine, it was foolish of me to make you a human. And as for the other topic, I have a plan for a new champion."

"And I did not pull you from thin air, In this Realm you were chosen as my Champion. Just as others were called into their respective worlds."

"Wait there are more of me?"

"No just others, with the same fate as you. I remember one had died and was transported into the Tellius Realm I believe he goes by John, others were brought to Chrom's timeline just like you were meant to go to, Each and everyone of you serves their respective purpose, Matter of fact in another universe you had lived and made it to your place of work, still living to this day.

"Woah, alternate universes. So I pretty much won the lottery of this universe?" Guess I was the one in a Billion, I feel bad for the other me who didn't get to do this, magic is fuckin rad.

"Yeah. You died, lost countless friends to war, and killed so many that you've lost count. Real jackpot you've won.

She has a point. I've been having way to much fun meeting Marth and the gang. "Okay... Tell me about this. 'Plan'." changing the subject back to the champion situation.

"Considering you're the first of my champions In this universe. You've made quite a good test subject. But I'll need the next champion to be Manakete, to contain the powers properly. The second problem is all of the Manakete's are being driven made by the Earth Dragons power. Even my own daughter is inflicted with these night terrors. But I belive any manakete's born after the Sealing won't be affected. But time is of the essence. And there's only one Manakete not inflicted with the curse now."

"Wait, tiki is cursed, all the other manaketes are as well, to my knowledge that leaves you..." Did she just subtly say she wants to bang me?

"Correct. I reside in the Outrealms so the curse cannot affect me, because time is at a standstill here. I will harbor your child, And with a little blessing. I'll help Marth speed up the sealing process. When you awake, give the Falchion to him, He already knows what you are. But if you must, explain to him that he will be the only one able to finish off Medeus. and he must use the Falchion to do it." she finished her plan with a deep breath, that was an earful.

"I... I Wish to be apart of the child's life..." It's my kid I wanna be there for it, through whatever challenges it must face."

"Hmm..." She was thinking, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. ten minutes passed and she finally spoke. "The child shall remain and infant in manakete years until the age of two.."

"Ok then what" cutting her off

"Patience. I will take some of it's years away, making it rapidly develop until it reached the age at which you are at now. When that happens it will revert to Manakete years and you will likely die. There's no other way to keep a human alive that long without a Manakete sacrificing itself."

"I'll do it Milady. I believe Chris will better protect Tiki, I fear with my age and this curse affecting me it will hinder my abilities as Tiki's guardian ." Bantu spoke startling me.

How the fuck did he get here? No better question Did he just lie to Naga?

"It would work but you would be swapping your lifespans. You will most likely be killed from this, are you sure you wish to do this Bantu?" Naga stated, concerned for the man's decision.

"I accept what's coming. If it's to better the world. Then I will gladly give my remaining years to your champion." he stated. taking a breath he then turned to me. "As for you Chris. Promise me you will let no harm come to Tiki. If she were to get out of control she could single handedly destroy the world. To prevent this you must kill her before she goes mad. Are you prepared for this?"

I remembered why he's doing this now, He loves tiki to much to kill her, he needs someone not connected to her to do the deed before he goes crazy.

"Yes. I promise, with my divine powers I vow to protect her till my last breath. If harm were to come to her. I will kill her as to subdue her pain, and relieve myself as champion thus ending my own life as well."

"That's... what I wanted to hear... thank you for this confirmation. She is like a daughter to me." Showing a smile, that he wore only when he had thoughts of Tiki.

I nodded my head and returned the smile, holding out my hand. We shook on it, sealing the deal.

"But Naga, what shall we do to mature my child now?" I ask, now that I have Bantu's years under my belt.

With much discussion between Her and Bantu on what to do, I stayed out of it considering I don't know much about manaketes. They came to a understanding and Naga faced me.

"We will give them to a person of his choosing, Incase he were to reproduce with another manakete. It should total up to about eight thousand years for you and, twenty-one thousand for the child's person of choice." Said Naga.

That sounds reasonable, Tiki should mature fully in eight thousand years, and in that time I will be able to protect her with my powers...

"Your powers will be lost, when the new champion is born." Naga stopped my thought.

"Shit" Bantu and I said in sync.

"You needn't worry Bantu, He won't be having his Child till another six thousand years or so."

"You make it seem like a six thousand years is a short amount of time."

"Oh it will be, You'll be put to sleep with Tiki to help her ward off her nightmares." Naga said Smiling at me.

"And your gonna wake me up in six thousand, make a kid and then she'll wake up two thousand years after."

"Yes, Do we have all of this settled? Because you will be waking up soon."

We both nodded our heads knowing what this means.

"Good by Bantu. I can't thank you enough for looking over Tiki after my death."

"Yeah, Like I said man I won't let anything happen to her." reassuring his decision.

"I thank you both. And wish you luck in the long run, you'll especially need it Chris." he said getting a laugh out of Naga. I just gave him a dirty look. let the man have his joke he's about to die anyway.

"Let's proceed shall we." Naga stated, readying herself for the spell.

Doing a standard incantation for spells, blue arcane formed in the bases of her palms. It glowed brighter as time passed. She stopped it when the color turned into a blinding white, and pressed her palms into both of our chests. I could feel the warmth of her magic and Bantu's lifeforce enter into my body. it was quite relaxing. I could faintly hear a weakly voice say "I will always love you tiki.." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Mmrph" something was touching me, and I swatted it away. It returned seconds later, it felt like asmall finger was poking me in the cheek.

"Whaaaat... it's to early for this." cracking an eyelid I seen a teary eyed Tiki.

"Ban-Ban won't wake up..." Oh... I feel like a dick now.

"Tiki" wiping away one of her tears "How can I tell you."

She was a smart kid, she new full well what this meant. Opening the floodgates tears flowed from her eyes. I did the one thing that would comfort anyone in this situation. I hugged her. She cried into my Shoulder non stop. The guilt weighed heavily in my chest, it was worse than taking a hit from Ogma.

"Ban-Ban...Why...why did you.*sob* leave me?" her voice was muffled from speaking into my shirt.

Marth walked into my tent, probably to inform me of Bantu's death. He looked surprised at first. then it hit him. "I'll come back when it's a better time" he whispered to me.

Marth left the tent in a tiptoe, minutes passed and the crying died down. It gave me time to think about what I did. This little girl probably hates me for killing the one person who was ever like a dad to her. And I'm going to have to live with it for a couple thousand years.

I rubbed the back of Tiki's hair, I was contemplating on whether or not I should speak. Fuck it. "Tiki. Do you hate me" pulling the girl from my chest.

"I... don't know the answer to that yet." Please don't hate me, He wanted to do this. I was fine with the original plan.

"Tiki, He like you and every other Manakete. Was falling into madness. He probably was afraid he would succumb to it and hurt you." she quieted down to listen to me

"I.. heard his last words as I was leaving the outrealm."

"What did he say?" wiping up the last of her tears.

"He said. He will always love you."

"I... Thank you for telling me this." she rest her head on my shoulder.

This is gonna be a long life.

 **A/N:**

We've gonna meta. Hey It's Thursday and I got an update for you fantastic bastards. This is the first of three chapters Detailing Chris's backstory (yay the self inserts. its me Not the one from Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū- same name I know.) Im kinda writing as I go, Since I don't know much of Marth's game. So if something is wrong. then blame me. Heyoo 5000 words for chapter five, will I keep upping it by a thousand each chapter? stick around to find out. As always feedback is appreciated, helps me see what you guys like and don't like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire emblem or it's Characters, those rights belong to IS. The only characters I own are my own. Any references I make, I also do not own.**

Chapter 6: Who art in heaven part 2

Journal entry 19: It's been two months since I've obtained Bantu's life. Tiki has been avoiding the others like the plague. Many times at night I'll hear screams come from her tent. But when I go to investigate, I see her sitting up in her bedding, trembling. I don't know what to do for her, I can only lend a hand in comforting her after the ordeal. I wish Bantu or Naga had informed me on what to do in this situation. I under no circumstances want to harm her if she were to go mad. Something inside me, changed when I saw her, It was like an unknown force invaded my mind and set my sights to one goal. Her.

We've had many battle's over the past months. While Marth is a good commander I don't think he fits the role of tactician. His methods are those of which sacrifice the lives of his comrades thinking friendship and honor will prevail above all else. Sadly they don't. We've lost close friends and ally's. In our previous battle. My unit along with Merric was cut off from the main force and heavily surrounded on all sides. We fought to our last breaths. I had managed to reach the Manakete Bantu spoke of. It was a young girl, but in human years she was thousands of years old. Shortly after she was recruited and I was carried away in a weakened state, from the field by Bantu. What I didn't realize was that I had left Merric and my troops behind.

Upon the bodies lie Merric and my troops. I went to retrieve the Excalibur and a note fell out of it, it was addressed to Elice. I have yet to give it to her.

We let the bodies return to earth naturally digging so many graves would be pointless, I took it particularly hard. Every night I think of what I did, my actions weigh heavily upon me, I unwillingly abandoned my own men just to insure my survival. I was selfish, weak. I should have died there too if it weren't for bantu. And the guilt?... It haunts me to this day.

"Chris, may I talk with you?" Marth had pushed aside the flap of my tent and was standing in the doorway awaiting my reply.

"I suppose, what did you wish to discuss?" closing my journal. I set it in the drawer and faced Marth.

He entered the tent and took a seat on the corner of my bed. "I want to thank you for all of your help throughout this conquest. You've been a major boon, but for our next skirmish I wish for you to sit out." his face remained distant as if he were looking through me.

"If you are concerned about my mental state its perfectly normal, I've had time to grieve for the fallen. May I ask just who will be taking part in the battle!" I raised my voice, and stood up forcefully in my chair.

Holding a hand out in front of him, to signal me to sit back down he replied. "Our assault on the Dragon's Table will be our final fight. You have told me of your past before. I want you to live your life fully in this world. For you to make it all the way here just to die would be a waste of a friend."

"And as to whom will be sent to fight, Ogma's battalion will lead the charge, with Shiina's Pegasus Knight's spliting up to cover the flanks that will not be covered with the charge. Along with those too leaders, I will be having Lena's group of healers positioned near the back to use rescue staffs and pull back any wounded for healing. Finally I will use Tiki as a trump card, should we obtain more loses than normal I will send her to the field. The others will learn of their placements on the field when I hold the war meeting." Marth stated.

"You must be mad to think I would let Tiki take to the field without me. You know I've taken up guardianship of her. You know what will happen if she dies." This plan is reckless but im holding my temper.

"Yes I do. But until we get more mages for you to lead, I'll have to use more archers. We will be at a disadvantage in this fight without any mages to give us support. against the footsoldiers. Many of our troops will be equipped with wyrmslayers, Incase of dragons."

"Surely there Is another role, Send me in on my own if you have to, we can argue about this all day but you know I can't let you do what you want to do."

*sigh* Even if he tells me I can't go, I'll bust my way in. Using Tiki to sway the tides of battle is ridiculous. Marth is hiding something from me, I can tell from the tone of his voice. If its so important as to let me die because of it. Then it will just make me inquire more.

"I'm sorry but it's the way it must be done, I'm concerned I've been having these dreams, In which a Chaos elemental is awakened instead of Medeus, Thankfully with the Falchion and Naga herself blessing me. I overcome it and seal it for a long time."

What a half assed excuse. Really Marth dreams? "Very well, I won't participate. You have my word." that statement was a lie, once the fighting starts I'll locate where Tiki is positioned and think of a plan from there.

Marth nodded to me and exited the tent, I followed out after him we split up and I headed to the mess tent whatever was being cooked smelled at least decent, I grabbed a tray of some kind of red meat and potatoes. and sat down to eat. after a couple of minutes of chowing down, many of the army filtered in to claim their meal. I returned my plate and made another one for Tiki, she tended to avoid the mess hall, I could see why.

Exiting the tent I observed everyone In camp, Nergal was training with his sword, while many of the healers tended to the wounded of our last battle. Finally I arrived at Tiki's tent, with a knock on the flap she invited me in.

"Hey Tee, I brought you some food." I said as I put the plate on her desk.

She didn't reply, rather she look like she was thinking about something. I snapped my fingers to bring her out of the trance. She looked around and I pointed at the food.

"Oh thanks." with a smile she sat down and ate.

I decided to stick around until she was finished, I wanted her to know what's going on tomorrow.

"Tee. Has Marth informed you of what your position is in the battle tomorrow?

"Mar-Mar stopped by earlier to tell me that I would be put in, if we were to take substantial losses."

"Did he also tell you that I won't be attending the battle?"

Her face paled and she shot a confused look at me. "But who will make sure I don't hurt any one from our side if I go mad?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder I replied "I will, who's gonna stop the me? Marth? Ogma? I out power everyone in this army except you, if it weren't for this human body I would be the 'perfect champion'. But fear not. I have a plan to sneak into the field, I'll simply suppress my powers to look like a normal sage. And meet with you to make sure nothing bad happened." reassuring her that I would keep my word as her guardian.

"Ok. And before you go Chris. Can you sleep with me?"

"Oh... What are you implying Tiki?" With a cheeky grin

Her face blushed at this, she waved her arms frantically in front of her as to tell me that's all wrong "No. We don't have to share a bed I just have to use the powder like before."

Oh... damn gutters need cleaning again. "This will be my first time in your nightmare." changing the subject.

"Yeah, I guess it will. I don't know what to expect when you arrive there. The people there except me are fakes. It was from a time long before this. No matter how real it seems it didn't happen. Bantu told me that."

"So please Chris try to act your age as to not cause suspicsion."

"Are you implying that I don't act like a mature adult."

"Well you kinda aren't. Your as childish as I am, and I'm about a couple thousand years older than you." I'll keep that in mind.

"Hey. I'm gonna go. I think the war meeting will start soon. Are you coming?"

"No I need to prepare the dust In the time being. Go on ahead without me."

* * *

Waving goodbye, I exited the tent. With nothing important to do I figured I'd go annoy some one. Looking at my potential targets I spotted Marth chatting with Shiina it may be dark but that's definitely the falchion.

I walked over and interrupted their conversation. "Heeeey. You two lovebirds can't stay away from each other for more than a minute can you?"

Shiina blushed but held her ground, as for Marth? He groaned at my presence.

"Ugh. Would you stop that Chris. I have no hopes of taking a bride anytime soon!" he was flustered, check... and mate!

"Oh then you wouldn't mind me doing this then?" time to bring out the big guns I knew this was our final battle, when Marth had mentioned Gharnef and Medeus in the same sentence I knew it was the end game. I can't wait to see his face when I do this.

Taking a knee, I faced Shiina with my back pointed to Marth. I reached out and grasped her right hand.

"My dearest Shiina. Will you accompany with your beauty and grace on a lovely date, after the war is over? ." I mouthed out "just go with it" too her.

She had a devilish smile on her face. "I accept Chris. Your but a perfect man. In every way!"

"Shiina, you and Him... gods *shiver*, good luck making that work. Whelp, Im gonna go ask Tiki what she's doing after the war." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking away.

Uh, Hey Naga? Do I have to protect Tiki from potential suitors?

'Yes, unless you like dying.'

Ok, ich ney on the suitors ney.

'Now that were speaking I have bad news. I can't give birth in my form.'

Is it the outrealm shenanigans?

'Yes and no, I can't physically interact with life so to speak, as in touching, but my magic is unaffected.'

So.. new baby momma? does it still have to be Manakete?

'Yes, it still does.'

Hey look I'm not into the whole loli thing, if that's what your getting at. I only tease her.

'And rightfully you should have died a thousand times by now. But you still needed to start the champion bloodline.

Hey I'm not a character that can just be shipped by a higher power.

'But I just did."

What how? Outrealm?

'Outrealm'

Just who are you, you're certainly not Naga I'm pretty sure she doesn't ship people. Are you cupid?

'Are you stupid?'

Oi dems fightin words!

'Alright calm down I'll give you a hint. Im quite perverted.'

Hubba.

'Wow that was fast how did you know?'

Great minds think alike, though I'm curious to see who your ships are in awakening.

'You'll just have to wait and see! Oh and your son Is gonna be alive in the Parent generation but technically Since You and Tiki are gonna be his parents He'll be classified as a child character so Really op stat wise'

So he has supports with Chrom and Robin and stuff not Lucy or Morgan?

'Correctamundo 5 points to Team Marth'

…

'Thinking about something?

I couldn't have a kid with you because you're a dude!

'No you could have I've taken a female form, specifically Tiki's mother as a way for her to be comfortable around me. Plus it would have been weird for everyone involved. Plus I still can't touch you mortals.'

Ok, weirdo I bet your one of those people who pick female characters in video games

'So what If I do. They have nice boingy bits.'

Exactly..

...

'I'm thinking about having another champion as well. How about Marth? he will be the first of his kind like you'

You should totally pick Marth hes a bro tier level badass. Plus he was always mentioned in Awakening. and he was in a spin off game.

'Bro tier?... I don't want to know, but I trust your judgment. You'll have to show me this game he's in. I will speak with him, in his dream tonight. He will call himself the first Exalt.

No can do Hubba that's in my old world. Just look in my memories, It should be called smash bros.

A slap on the face broke me from my conversation. "Marth please wait, I would never love a man like him, The only one who holds my heart is you."

Ouch, I didn't want your love anyway bitch. rubbing my cheek.

He started chuckling "I knew it was a joke you fool, I used that reverse Psychology that Chris always uses on me. And it worked wonderfully."

"So do you love me as well?"

"Of course Shiina, I was going to ask you to marry me after the war, but I believe the time for it is now. Shall we inform the camp?"

"EEEK. Yes Let's hold the war meeting now so everyone can know there."

"Chris can you spread word that the meeting will take place right now."

"Sure thing Boss" Well that was a bit unexpected. You go to mess with someone and then they get married. Better not do that to Tiki, Hubba will kill me, Revive me then kill me some more. Wait that is gonna happen.. please don't kill me.

'Eh don't worry. Those two are made for each other.'

Running through camp I was shouting about the meeting that would be taking place right now, word spread and everyone from camp made their way to the tent.

I was the last one in, looking around the room a couple people were missing. Of those people Tiki was one of them.

"Thank you all for coming, our plan for the siege tomorrow, Will consist of Ogma taking the lead with Shiina covering his right and left flanks, Healers you will stay in the back and use rescue staff's to pull any wounded for healing. Last battle we lost our Mage unit, so until reinforcements arrive, I will be cycling out archers throughout the battle. Should we take too many losses I will have Tiki assume Manakete form and take to the field to assist any flanks that might be collapsing. that will be all."

"Oh Mar-Mar don't you have something else you wish to say to all of us?" I love that nickname tiki gave him, it resulted in a couple of laughs to echo through the room.

Marth now glaring daggers at me. Calmed himself before letting out the news. "Everyone I wish for you to meet my new fiance. But I believe you all know her as Shiina." the room burst into cheers and applause.

"It's about time you did that" "Yay, they're finally getting married." "Why should I care about such things" were some of the things I heard from the room.

My deed was done. I exited the tent and headed back to Tiki.

Going through the same motions as before I was seated in a chair.

"You about ready to go to sleep Tee?" My eyes were pretty heavy, its been a long day and I wanted to get some rest.

"Yes, I heard what you did for Mar-Mar, that was quite rude if I say so myself. You should have let their love blossom naturally instead of speeding up the process." that wasn't me I swear.

"What would you know about couples." inquiring further

"I'll have you know I over twelve thousand years old. I know a thing or too about relationships." puffing out her cheeks.

Shit if Bantu had to deal Hubba breathing down his neck for that many years no wonder he looked so old.

"Alright, alright. I concede grandma, you know more about everything as you age. *Ouch*." she flicked me on the forehead.

"Don't ever call me Grandma again Mister. Or I'll give you a nickname that Marth will just love to use for you." she crossed her arms, she was in full retaliation mode now.

Heh I wonder what it is. "Sure thing... Granny" laughing to myself.

"That's it." she got up and ran out of the tent. I followed after her but she was too fast. I went back into the tent and waited. I knew what was about to come.

Five minutes passed, when Marth came charging at the tent with the elegance of a rhino, fit with giggles. "Hey Chrisy~pu Does the widdle baby want to take his nap?"

Fuck... I shooed him away and Tiki returned seconds later.

"Let's go to bed Chrisy~pu baby needs his sleep to grow up big and strong." Tiki teased

I regret this decision. So, so much.

She grabbed the bag of dust of her desk and grabbed a handful I knew what was coming I leaned back in the chair closed my eyes and inhaled a big whiff of the chalky air.

* * *

The area was coated in a film of red, it was as If I was looking through tinted glasses. The trees were charred and twisted, with the ground covered in ash, The sky was a deep maroon and their wasn't a cloud insight, two moons hung about the horizon one bigger than the other. So this is her Nightmare?

Tiki had poofed in shortly after I got done observing the surroundings.

"Chris. I don't know how long I can keep my human form in this dream, We have to meet with the other manaketes. Follow me."

We've been walking for about ten minutes when we came across a small village.

"We're here, let's get in before the eclipse." running forward I sprinted to catch up.

"Hello again Tiki, Bantu." the man was covered in a long brown robe that covered most of his body, I could barely make out the feature's on his face.

"Could you please let us in it's almost time." She was shivering, whats about to happen?

"OPEN THE GATE" the man shouted to someone inside.

Upon entering I was greeted by a large group of manaketes bearing similar robes as the gate guard. A young girl walked up to me and Tiki and handed both of us robes. We found a spot in the circle and sat down. I pulled the hood up over my white hair. The sky turned dark and the everyone held each others hands.

"The chant will come naturally to you, just follow along alright." Tiki whispered holding my hand.

In unison we started to chant. "Za wie, aien ta full domos, enta cono dia." repeatedly.

An aura of colors was surrounding each one of us, out of the entire spectrum, I was white, tiki green, others were blue, red, yellow, etc. But one stood out. He was black. along with me he was the only one without a recurring color. The moons fully eclipsed and I felt a lot of my energy draining. I looked around to see how everyone else was holding up, they were in the same situation or worse, But that man held strong. And I locked eyes with him. suddenly the symphony of colors broke and everyone looked in my direction.

"Outsider..." "Human..." "Heretic" "You have forsaken us."

Oh no.. I've been found out.

"What exactly did I do?" a man previously with green aura stood up and walk over to me. it was the same man at the gate.

"Outsider... Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"No... the only person I know is Tiki." I replied pointing at her

"I am Medeus. Prince of the Earth Dragons. You claim to be Tiki's protector, yet your a human with a manaketes power and lifespan, how could you obtain such things."

"I'm Naga's champion that's how." I'll keep calling Hubba. Naga. I don't think his position wants to be blown.

"Impossible, She had died millenniums ago." his rage was being filtered.

"She's still up and kicking, I talked with her not too long ago, She gifted me the Falchion."

Everyone shuddered at the word of the sacred sword. Gageing their reactions I think I learned of it differently from them.

"Blasphemy Human, You've come to destroy us like before, you broke our chant to hold back the shades. We'll surely go mad now!"

Slowly thousands of hands started scraping at the walls of the village, demented moans could be heard all around us, I can't imagine what horrors are out there. We got up and prepared ourselves for whatever we were about to face.

Suddenly a young boy collapsed, it looked as if he were having a seizure, but he was crying in pain. Flopping about on the ground he finally shifted to his manakete form. He took to the sky and dive bombed into whatever was outside.

All around more fell victim just like the boy. Each trying to hold back, but it only cause them more pain. Tiki took to her knees next to me and firmly grasped her chest, tears were flowing from her eyes.

I gotta stop this before she goes out there too. Running up the stairs I watched as manaketes one by one were diving into the sea of black, they were swallowed and then disappeared. I went into a meditative state, and unlocked my reserve. These remind me of shadows, maybe light magic should do the trick. Casting a ball of light I crushed my hand and it exploded into more tiny balls. where the light landed, Inhuman screeches were heard as the demons were expelled. I have to tell the others how to kill them.

Running back I picked up Tiki and placed a light shield around us to keep the curse at bay. Carrying her on my back, I ran to Where Medeus's position was. He was with the man who had the black aura. They were both resisting the curse quite well.

"You there what is your name?" I asked the figure who was masterfully using dark magic to absorb the shades. I stood next to them and cast more light spells where I thought the manaketes would dive bomb at.

"I'm known as Grima in my tribe." He said turning to face me.

This is Grima, He looks exactly like the default male avatar only with Onyx black hair. Same robes and everything.

"Why do you aid us human? Its your kind that is forcing us into madness." Grima asked casting spells after spells.

"Oh really, enlighten me. How is humanity capable of having magic more powerful than that of a descendant of the Dragons?. I didn't get this history lesson when I was reborn in this realm" I'm curious to see what his answer will be.

"You are not of this world? Then that explains your powers. Should you tell him the story or should I Grima?" Medeus chirped in.

Huh I guess Tiki's mom really is dead, Then who is this 'Naga' and why does she care about what happens to Tiki? Maybe she is a shipper.

"I will" *ahem* "Long ago human's and manakete alike lived in harmony, aiding in each others wars, or politics. Until one you human's obtain a dragon-stone and siphoned the magic used for our transformations.

The man then created a cursed stone, and mass produced them, telling us they were more powerful then the one's we were currently using. Which they were. We took to using them and they cycled out our pure dragon-stones. Many of them are still lost to this day.

"The good thing is though. Is that our descendants aren't affected, if they don't use the stones. But without them they rely on human weapons or require protection much like you are providing for Tiki. That's why if a pure stone is found it is Immediately giving to the next generation as to destroy this curse."

"I apologize for the greediness and stupidity of my species. In my old world wars are fought over Oil, and many countries are stricken with poverty. Governments are corrupt, and the people have no power to change it. I can see why your views of humanity are the way that they are." They may not care but it was worth saying.

"You are a wise human, I wish it were a different world where we could get to know each other. But alas, when we wake up the path to the future will be decided by the victor. For now we must work together to drive back these shades." Medeus replied

"Watch over Tiki for me, I'm about to do something very stupid."

I set Her down gently on the ground, she seems to be hold well. I depleted my reserves of mana and my brand started glowing a golden light. amplifying the power of the spell I'm about to cast. "Grima open a spot on the ground close by" He did so and I jump into the shades Up close they were tall skinny creature, with burning white eyes and black skin, Demented smiles were on their faces as they attempted to claw at me. Feeling the spell was fully charges I held my hands up to the sky and spun them. forming a massive ball of light magic, I slammed it into the ground, changing it into a nova. A massive wave of light magic had sweeped all of the surrounding area and Manaketes were uncovered from the creatures. The tint to the sky had Lightened and the eclipse was over, I'm guessing that it's morning in the real world. The manaketes slowly shifted back into their human forms and made their way back inside the village.

"That was indescribable, You've managed to eradicate them all... this is the first night we've been successful in killing them all, usually they break in and before they get to Me and Grima the eclipse ends." Medeus replied his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Of course he was able to kill them all, He's a human after all" Grima said with spite in his voice.

My body feels, like how it was before Bantu's sacrifice, my knee's weakened and I collapsed. Before my vision faded I seen Tiki running at me.

* * *

I woke up from my spot in the chair, my body felt heavier than usual. When I pried my eyes open I seen a sleeping girl on my lap. 'I thought you said you didn't want to sleep together Tiki.' patting her on her head. My shirt started to feel wet, and I noticed she was crying in her sleep. Shaking her she woke up startled.

"Chris? Your alive! Your body didn't disappear in that world, and when it was time for me to wake up you were still in their. When that happens it means you died in your sleep."

"Nope sorry Granny, I'm not gonna kick the bucket for another couple thousand years.",

"Dream Medeus. Did call me Bantu maybe I was borrowing him, and when I return to the dream world I'll wake up in the same place?"

"It would make sense, Now let's go get breakfast. My little Chrisy~pu has to eat 3 square meals a day to grow up big and strong. Hehe." she jumped off my lap and ran out of the tent. She couldn't resist calling me by my new nickname.

I don't feel like having breakfast today. I got up from my chair stiff as ever and stretched my arms and legs, feeling a satisfied pop when I cracked them. I stuck my hands in her water basin and washed off my face. I could feel the bristles of facial hair but I'm thinking of rocking a beard, There aren't many people in fire emblem with them that are the good guys, way too many baby faces.

An hour passed and I devised a plan to meet up with Tiki. It also allows me to kill that scum Gharnef. For brainwashing her.

What I plan to do is, When everyone deploys for the castle I'll dress my self in a standard priest robe and carry a staff. When the battle commences and when people start dieing, As soon as I see Tiki enter the castle I'll use a rescue staff to warp her to my location. and take her place on the field, while avoiding Marth's side. If anyone recognizes my magic oh well what are they gonna do about it?

A bell started ringing alerting everyone it was time to deploy, I raced out to the medical bay where Lena was preparing.

"Hello Chris, what brings you here?"

"I spilt some wine on my robes. Would it be alright if I borrowed a priest gown for the time being?" I'm lying out of my ass here and she knows it.

"Sure if you tell me the real purpose that you'll need them for."

"Well if you insist, I intended to use them for role playing when me and Tiki get it on, I'll be the handsome priest and use my healing staff *wink* on the sick maiden, after that's done she won't have any money to pay me so she'll..."

"ENOUGH here take them get out of here with your fantasies of the bedroom." throwing the gown at me. Part one of the plan was complete. I didn't want to lie but I couldn't risk her telling Marth. I hope she doesn't tell Tiki either I wouldn't hear the end of it.

'WHAT was that? You certainly have a death wish.'

May I ask why your so protective of Tiki?

'Cause she's my waifu.'

Wait your married to her? Did I hear that right.

'No retard, I can't actually interact with her. So I fantasize about her being my wife.'

I thought so.

So you ship us because it's the next best thing?

'Yay you figured it out'

Creepy. I don't have a say in this do I?

'No not, really. Unless you can withstand Godlike levels of lust."

So you really are cupid!

'And you really are stupid.'

Eh, you've stuck with me for this long.

'I don't know, Marth's a pretty good warrior...'

Eh fine whatever kill me. I got a plan to commence. By the way they have Dojinshi's of Tiki in my world to suit your 'needs'. Have fun with that knowledge I gotta proceed with my plan.

I already have a Rescue staff, I used it mostly to whack a couple of bandits with. When I first started out in the army.

I put on the gown and headed to the caravan that would be moving the healers, I hopped in the back and threw on my hood to not be distinguished from the others.

When we arrived the siege had already started and our losses were in high numbers. Ogma's unit had been nearly wiped out by the Earth dragons that were summoned, I could see Gharnef positioned on a throne watching the battle before him. While the other healers got to work I jump into the fray. I watched one by one as faceless soldiers were sent to the slaughter. I couldn't let that dragon kill any more of our men. Charging a Lightning spear I threw it were there was the least amount of scales, the stomach. My bolt managed to Pierce and when the troops saw who it came from the morale skyrocketed "If it bleeds you can kill it!" amplifying my voice with wilderwind.

"HOORAH!" The men equipped with wyrmslayers, were sent in to take down the beast, Like David and Goliath the beast meet its match and fell too our hands.

With the first of many dragons killed we pushed onward with me leading the charge, after all Tiki won't be sent in if we don't take to many loses.

As we made our way to the King's chamber, we were assaulted by men and beast alike, I easily dispatched the ground troops with my Consecration and Nova spells. But the dragons were coming out in waves. At this rate Tiki will be sent in, and I quite frankly don't want that to happen.

I pulled my anti dragon unit back, and observed what it consisted of. out of the fifty, I've lost twelve. That leaves twenty-five snipers, and thirteen wyrmslayers and one Wind/Lightning/Light Sage. I would have hoped that I would never had to do this. It's quite embarrassing but if its to protect Hubba's waifu.

"Men take a knee and pray with me, as Apostle, and our collective prayers naga will answer and give me the power to finish this fight." I took a knee and clasped my hands together. "Hey Naga can you hear me?"

'Yes what is it now Chris?'

"I'm kinda in a bind here can you unlock more of my power?"

'Yeah but It will come at a cost.'

"How much this time?"

Your ability to use anema magic...

"How long can I go before I suffer major consequences?"

'Fifteen minutes at max power.'

"It's not good enough but it will have to do"

I stood up and my men fell in line, I paced in front of them. Thinking of what to say.

"We don't have much time, the fate of the world rests in mine and your hands. You have all fought bravely up until this point, but if you wish to leave now, and live to see your families. I won't prevent you from leaving. Many of you will die. Those of you who wish to stay, I say but one thing to you. Blitzkrieg!" with a final pump of my fist into the air I charged the throne. The shouts of my fellow soldiers behind me signified that they were with me to the end.

"Snipers, take out any melee units guarding the throne. I want half of the swordsman to stay behind incase any stragglers made it to the Snipers. The other half let's go." With a v formation my seven swordsman follow me to the throne. Arrows were raining halfway across the room skewering anyone who didn't take cover. Gharnef remained unharmed he was rather calm, seeing as how he was about to die.

"You... You know of my master... Then you know his goals. Are you ready to die. Apostle?" he stood up and placed a barrier around him, he was chanting an unknown spell.

I readied a lightning spear, as I threw it fizzled out through the air

"Heh seems like you've ran out of time boy." When he finished his sentence a rift appeared In front of him, His body turned to dust and he was blown away.

A set of six blood red eyes had glowed through the tear. I looked at some of the others with me, The were frozen in fear as I was. One of the swordsman, a young man, had locked eyes with me. I could tell he was looking at me to do something. But I couldn't this was something of which I've never seen before, even the nightmare couldn't compare to whats gazing at us through the portal.

"You're Naga's apostle do something!" The young man who was looking at me spoke. But what am I to do? I ran out of time, I can't cast anema magic anymore... unless I still have light magic.

Entering a relaxed state, I entered my mind and looked at my reserves. Time is of the essence. I opened the path leading to my light reserves. generally you can do this in combat in a second, but that requires you to have a path open, such as anema, or dark. We usually open these paths before battle. If we couldn't there would be no mages in combat.

"RETREAT" huh who said that? I reopened my eyes to see Marth and Tiki running in my direction. With my back to the portal, I made my first mistake, my second one was not running immediately.

"Oh my... What a pathetic excuse for a catalyst. A human? Really. My whatever was she thinking?" It's breath was ice on the nape of my neck. "It does not matter... you will die the same."

I blinked only for a moment. I could have sworn I was on the ground a second ago, wow I'm pretty high up.

My legs feel funny. Looking down I seen the stumps that are my knees. Oh this is what shock feels like. And now I'm falling weeeee. "OOF."

"Chris your legs..." slowly the realization is dawning on me. Grima THE Fell Dragon. Not Medeus has been awakened.

Feeling around something I felt something scaley. My head felt fuzzy, must be from the blood loss. "Tiki? Get out of here... Leave me... And save Marth, Im useless now."

"NO, Mar-Mar has the Falchion, he'll kill Medeus. I know he will."

"That's not Medeus. It's Grima." We all know how this story ends. Only Grima can kill himself. "We can't kill him... we can only seal him."

"Then that's just what we'll do! We can seal him for however many years it takes." She's quite the optimist. But we'll still be around by the time he reawakens I know it.

"MARTH" I shouted " HIS WEAKNESS IS ON HIS NECK" only Grima's head could fit through the portal, and even in that scale it was huge, His neck was barely exposed.

"How do you know that?"

"I probably can't tell you..."

Before my vision started to get blurry I seen everyone attacking at once, Marth ducked under Grima's breath attacks and made his way to the back of Grima's neck. The other soldiers were merely cannon fodder, I lost sight of Marth but the battle still raged on.

Suddenly a white light engulfed me and I was taken away from the battlefield. When my vision came back I was surrounded by healers, With all the healing magic being put into me, I felt really good. Like eight shots of morphine good. Well I don't think eight shots of morphine's a good idea but you get my point.

"We can't save his legs." "Worry about the blood loss first!" "He's losing consciousness again."

We have peg legs right? If not I'll make some.

"Everyone, We have good news, Marth succeeded in sealing Medeus."That's great but I'm still bleeding.

"Hey guys. Kinda dying over here." pointing at my legs.

"Right sorry." A priest replied.

Still a wave of relief washed over me, sure the world will be without the fell dragon for a couple thousand years. But he'll still come back. I don't think he was in his full power to be sealed just like that. I only remember seeing Gharnef sacrificing himself, nobody else. Maybe that's why he's so 'powerful' in awakening.

Cheers erupted from all around us. Marth had walked out of the throne room. Carrying a female figure in his arms. "Another injured who is that?" a priest asked his colleagues.

I don't think she's injured, he's carrying her like a princes. It's probably Shiina. I guess it's finally over for now.

Time to pass the torch. I wonder what I'll name my son.

A/N Cap'n Hubba Left harbor today, With his trusty Ship SS Tiki x Chris others embarked on the journey with him but the names are skewed by the sea fog. With his Fellow Captins He hopes to sail the high sea's.

Sorry about not posting Monday I had it done I swear. Real busy. Had to get surgery done, change a flat tire, get my sleep schedule on track. To sum it up it was hell. Anyway this is the second part of a three chapter trilogy of Chris's story, I figured self inserts were kinda overused but I technically need it for the plot. Long ass chapter, and In advance how do you guys feel about lemon's yay or nay I put in suggested themes to see if anything happens (it probably won't). Next chapter it's a half and half of Chris/Caris pov. So it will end the Marth arc if you want to call it that. Shout out to Garben the Berserker for the information on the dragons. Hope you liked what I did with it. Seeing how it was kind of a theory. I just twisted it into my own little thing. **I might change the Schedule to once every Monday to produce better chapters**. So, don't you... Forget about me.. Don't, don't, don't, don't! Cya Monday (hopefully) Folks.

Caris's stat caps. for those wondering (He's not this op only at the end of the game like Chris. Reverse Donny in luck BTW

 **SPOILERS Below**

'Class Guardian level 30'

'Hp 80 75% growth

'Strength 44 45% growth

'Magic 36 40% growth

'Skill 45' 50% growth

'Speed 47 55%

'Luck 10' 5% growth

'Defense 45 40%

'Resistance 45' 40%

'Weapons, Axe, Dragon Stone, Staff.

'Skills starting 1. Protector, +10 health to leader in pair up. at 15. Guardian Defense, when paired up always blocks attacking skills. such as astra, luna, vengence, Aether, Ignes and assassinate.

'Skills obtained from you. Champion +20% skill activation rate always passed down.

'Skill obtained from Tiki. Sword Breaker.+50% avoid to swords.

Reclass options. Barbarian (Caris's), Wyvern Rider(Tiki), Mage(Tiki), Manakete(Tiki) Cavalier(Chris), Fighter (Chris), and Priest (Caris, Chris)

Summary: Born of Divine blood wields axes, dragonstones and staffs. Shit spoilers. wait no it isn't tikis his mom it would be obvious for him to use dragon stones


End file.
